Fighting for Life
by kmvb
Summary: Its life after Hogwarts. Voldemort’s dead, and Harry and Hermione are married. But what happens when Harry’s still getting attacked, and there using Hermione too? Who’s doing it and why? Except the unexpected. Rated M for Violence.
1. Catching Up

Fighting for Life

Summary: Voldemort's dead, and Harry and Hermione are married. But what happens when Harry's still getting attacked, and there using Hermione too? Who's doing it and why? Except the unexpected.

**Contains HBP spoilers**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, or else Harry and Hermione would have been together. I got some of the ideas for the plot from AMC.

Chapter 1

Catching up

Hermione Granger lay in bed, facing the man she loved. It was getting very late, almost midnight. She was now much of age, 23, a Hogwarts graduate and an auror. She was now married to none other that Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter lay next to her, fast asleep. He was now 23 and had the same career as Hermione, auror.

Harry had finally found someone good in his life, Hermione. After watching his whole life crumble, he finally found something to live for. The Boy Who Live faced many obstacles in his life, including his family die because of him.

Harry had teamed up with Hermione and Ron, his last year at Hogwarts. The searched through Hogwarts and found Voldemort's horcruxes that he made so he would never die. Together, the killed Voldemort. Once the man that could destroy Harry was finished, they returned to Hogwarts and graduated. Harry knew none of this would have ever been possible if it wasn't for Hermione and Ron.

Ronald Weasley, the second of the youngest Weasley children, was also 23. He was single, but was also working for the ministry, just not as an auror. Recently, he left the country for work. Since his leaving, Harry and Hermione had hardly ever spoken to him.

The youngest of the Weasley children, Ginny was also doing very well for herself. Ginny, 22, had now been out of Hogwarts for five years. She was now steadily dating, Draco Malfoy. They had now been together for almost four months.

This of course was much to Harry's displeasure. As much as Harry trusted Ginny's judgment in people, he seemed to have a grudge against Malfoy ever since his sixth year, when he found out Draco was working for Voldemort. Since then, Draco turned 'good' and helped the Order in defeating Voldemort. He helped them just like Snape did, but he didn't back stab them. Harry wasn't really sure whether to trust Malfoy or not, but since Ginny was dating him, he tried to overlook it.

The Burrow now seemed very quite. Harry, who used to spend a lot of time there before he got married, bought a house with Hermione. Ginny, recently after her graduation had bought a flat, and when she wasn't there, she over Draco's. The twins, Fred and George, still lived in the flat above there booming business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron was the only one who lived in the Burrow. But now that Ron was in another country, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now the only ones living there.

_AN- Wow that was completely short and kind of boring, sorry. I really didn't want to get you started on anything big yet, almost everything starts next chapter. Don't kill me for having Ginny and Draco together, but it works well with the plot. Oh yeah, one of the characters might be a little OOC, but I can't tell you who or if its even definite, it'll give everything away.Review, please!_


	2. I'm Back

_Wow, two updates in the same week. Thanks for all those reviews. Reviews really make authors days. Another boring chapter, but I need to write them, so we can get to the big conflict._

Chapter 2

I'm back

Harry and Hermione woke up and went to work in London as soon as they finished eating breakfast. Work was very slow and had gotten slower when Voldemort died. At about 5 o'clock, Harry and Hermione had come home from work.

"Hey honey," Harry said to Hermione, kissing her. Even though they had the same job title, they hardly ever saw each other.

"What's for supper? Harry asked her when he got through the door.

"What are you cooking?" Hermione question.

"Aw…man, why do I have to cook again?" Harry asked, jokingly, acting like a teenager who doesn't want to do their chores.

They both walked upstairs and got out of their work clothes, putting on more comfortable ones. When done, Harry went back downstairs to cook. Hermione slowly followed after him, going to help him.

_Ring, Ring_

The telephone rang.

"I've got it," Hermione said, running to go find the phone. She found it and picked it up, just in time, before the answering machine would pick up. They were both still in the kitchen, but Harry was cooking. Hermione thought it would have been Ginny, their 'girl-talk' about Draco.

"Hello?" She said, once picking up.

"HELLO, THIS IS RON!" He screamed.

"Ron, you don't have to scream, talk normal. Hermione told him. She was shocked to hear his voice.

"He still doesn't know how to use a telephone?" Harry said to her, laughing.

Hermione grinned and went back to her phone conversation. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, works has been alright."

"Where are you?"

"I was just about to get to that. I'm at something called an aeroport, I think."

"An airport?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home!"

"Oh my gosh Ron, that's great, when will you be home?"

"Around two in the morning. So I'll drop by tomorrow, after I get some sleep."

"Yeah, since I know you'll be tired after an airplane ride."

"Well, ill see you when I come over. What time do you want me to come?"

"What time do you think you will get up?"

"I'll come over around 10."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and turned to face Harry. She was excited that her best friend was coming back home from the United States.

"What's going on with him?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Harry, Ron's coming home!"

That's great. When?"

"Early tomorrow morning. He's going to drop by at 10."

"Yeah! It'll be good to see him again."

"Do you think he told Ginny and the other Weasleys?"

"I hope so."

"Well, I'll go and call her."

"Eat first."

"Oh alright," Hermione said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

Harry and Hermione sat at the supper table. They ate the food Harry had prepared. Hermione was done first. She got up and walked over to the table and dialed Draco's number, knowing she would most likely be there.

"Whatever happened to the post?" Harry asked her.

"Well, talking is a lot easier that writing on parchment. Now that the Weasleys now how to use telephones."

"Hello?" Draco answered on the other end of the phone.

"Draco, is Ginny there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Hermione heard Draco hand the phone over to Ginny and tell her who it was.

"Hello." Ginny said.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

"What?"

"Ron's coming home."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Good, someone to stay with my parents." Ginny said in a not-that-excited voice,

"Ginny, you're supposed to be excited to see your brother."

"I am, I am, but He just gets me really mad that he doesn't trust Draco."

"He will eventually."

"He better, I'm going to go and spread the news to the rest of my family."

"Bye."

Without another word, Ginny hung up the phone to go off and tell the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione hung up the phone and walked back over to Harry.

"Was she excited?" He asked her.

"A little, but she's mad because he doesn't trust Draco."

"For some weird reason, I'm starting to trust him."

"Yeah, I'd never think I could trust someone who used to call me mudblood."

"Why can't Ron trust him?"

"I don't know, but Ginny's definitely getting frustrated with him."

"Yeah, I would be getting mad over it too."

"She's been going out with him many months now, they really serious." Hermione said.

"Imagine what Ron would be like if they got married."

"He would be a wreck. He would try and kill Draco."

It was still early when Harry and Hermione got done talking. They couldn't believe Ron was finally coming home. Harry decided that they should go and buy Ron a welcome home present. Where else would they go to buy it but Diagon Alley? Using Floo Powder, which was a lot safer now, they arrived there.

Harry and Hermione first decided to go into a shop that sold a lot of Quiditch items. They bought Ron a miniature Quiditch game (_AN-Think of a foosball table, yet being magic and Quiditch). _Once done paying, Harry and Hermione summoned the game to there house and decided to stop by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to go say hi to the twins. It turned out neither Ron nor Ginny told them about Ron neither. They decided to fill them in.

"My little brothers coming home-" Fred started.

"And he didn't even tell us?" George finished.

"He's going to love living at the burrow with Mum and Dad." Fred told Hermione.

"Yeah especially being all alone with them."

Harry took a look around the store while Hermione talked to the twins. In a little while, they aparated home. Using magic, Hermione wrapped his present. Harry hung up a banner that read 'Welcome back Ron.'

In about another hour, they decided to go to bed. Harry had a hard time falling asleep. Hermione was too excited to fall asleep. It would be the first time in almost six months they would get to go and see Ron.

At 9 o'clock Hermione awoke. She got up from there bed and took a shower. Hr sudden movement made Harry stir in his sleep, eventually waking him up. He went into the other bathroom and took a shower. Harry was done first and went downstairs for breakfast. Hermione came down slowly after.

_Ding Dong_

"Come in," Harry screamed from the kitchen.

"Ron," Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug.

After her, Harry gave Ron a hug and a pat on the back. "Nice to see you again, mate." He said.

You too," Ron muttered.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked.

For the next two and a half hours, the trio spent time reacquainting. They learned everything about Ron and what he had been up to.

_AN-Wow am I tired. Accidentally, the next few chapters will be shorter then this, but have more action. This chapter just had to be done._


	3. Hard Times

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 3

Hard times

After the weekend, and spending a lot of time with each other, they each went back to work. Ron worked on the whole other side of the ministry. Over the next three days, neither Harry nor Hermione saw Ron. They actually didn't hear from any of the Weasleys which was actually very odd. Harry and Hermione started getting suspicious. Hermione decided to owl Ginny. She knew that if any of the Weasleys would talk to them, it would be Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_How is everything going? We haven't heard from you in a few days, or any of the Weasleys, as a matter of fact. We have started to worry. Is everything alright?_

_Harry and Hermione_

Hermione rolled up the parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew out the window to deliver the letter.

"It's written," Hermione told Harry.

"Wonder what's going on? I'm starting to get worried." He answered.

"Yeah, I hope nothing bad."

"I don't think so. I hope someone would have told us if something bad did happen."

They sat there for an hour and a half in worry. Harry finally came out of his trance to see an older owl flying to the window. He shot out of his seat and walked over to the window. Hermione followed. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder. He untied the scrawl and opened it up.

_Harry and Hermione, _

_Don't worry, everyone's fine. No ones hurt. We're just fighting, of course. I'll come over tomorrow and explain everything._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

"So, there fighting?" Hermione asked, just wanting to talk things over, already knowing the answer.

"I guess so. I just wonder what over?" Harry answered, trying to figure out an answer to his question.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow, wont we?"

"Yeah"

That night, Harry and Hermione went to sleep with a lot on their mind. Even though Ginny told them everything was okay, they were still worried. Hermione's mind was soaring that night, wondering what was happening and why they were fighting.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

I've got it." Hermione called to Harry.

She walked over to the door, turned the handle and opened the door, revealing Ginny standing there, alone. She came and sat down on the couch, ready to talk.

"How are you?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Alright," Ginny answered.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked her.

"At home"

For the next few minutes, light conversation arose. They talked with Ginny for a while, before the real topic came up.

"How's Ron doing?"

"Well, I guess he's the real reason I'm here." Ginny started. "He's been acting really stupid lately. He made this big deal over being like the only one in the Burrow besides our parents. He started fighting, with all of us, trying to get us back into the Burrow. He was ever trying to break me and Draco up."

"Wow, that's stupid." Hermione said.

"He must be really lonely to do that." Harry commented.

"No, not really." Ginny objected. "I think he really wants to break me and Draco up. He doesn't like him."

"Maybe, it didn't work did it?" Hermione answered concerned.

"No thank god."

"Do you think he will try again?"

"I really don't know."

* * *

The door bell rang again. It was a few days later. They haven't heard that much from any of the Weasleys, except for Ginny. Harry walked over to the door, unsure of whom it was.

"Ron!" Harry said excitedly. "Come in"

Harry led Ron into the kitchen, where he sat down. Harry ran upstairs to get Hermione. They came down and sat around the kitchen table. Harry sat directly across from Ron.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked.

"Not too much, just been working." Ron answered.

"We heard about the fight." Harry told him. Hermione was shocked to her him ask that straight away. But then again, they were best friends, and they used to be able to talk about anything.

"Yeah, it sucks; mum and dad won't even talk to me."

"That's too bad." Harry said. He took a quick glance over to Hermione, who wasn't saying anything.

"I've decided that I must move out of the Burrow."

"Where are you going to go?" Hermione asked, finally opening her mouth.

"The Leaky Cauldron, probably. It'll take more than half my paycheck to pay for it. I probably won't be able to eat."

Harry took another glance at Hermione. "Well, we don't want you to starve. You can move in with us."

A smile slid across Ron's face.

_AN- Action, next chapter. I'm going to start working on it now. It will most likely be up before the week. All I have to say is hope you've been paying attention, which should be a clue. Review, please._

_Kelly_


	4. Phone Interception

Thanks for the reviews. Another Chapter coming at ya.

Chapter 4

Phone Interception

A smile slid across Ron's face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're my best mate." Harry said.

"Hermione?" Ron said, asking for her approval.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great," Ron said.

"Guess we're all roommates again then." Harry said.

"This is going to be great," Ron commented excitedly. "Just like old times."

"You can move in her as soon as possible, but I think you ought to tell your parents." Hermione said, using her brain, like always.

"Right."

The trio sat and talked for the next few hours. Ron seemed very excited to move in. They revisited many Hogwarts memories. They really enjoyed each others company. When dinner time came, they even ate out together. Around 10 o'clock, Ron decided to leave, since it was getting late and they all had work to do.

"Are you really okay with him moving in with us?" Harry asked Hermione after they were finally alone.

"Yeah, of course, he's our best friend. What do you think about this?" Hermione asked him knowing his opinion mattered.

"Its going to be just like old times, I can't wait." He answered.

"I have one question."

"What?"

"How bad does Ron really snore?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said laughing. He embraced her in a hug and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Arthur Weasley, husband of Molly Weasley, woke up early in the morning. It was just another day for him. He would wake up, go to work, and come home, just like every other day. He still worked at the Ministry, which has been his place of employment for at least a decade. Now, he had to intercept owl letters for his job. The Ministry still wanted this done, even though Voldemort was dead. They were afraid that he would come back, and catch them off guard, just like he did those many years ago.

Of course this was a very boring job. All Mr. Weasley ever did was open letters and read them. There was almost never anything interesting in them. It was usually just notes from children to parents or friends to friends. It was a total and complete waste of time and money. Mr. Weasley never told the ministry this, or that Voldemort would never come back, because they were so afraid of the Dark Lord, they would never listen to him.

"Goodbye Molly," He said giving her a peck on the cheek. He walked out the door with his briefcase, ready to go to work.

It was very dark outside, which was really strange for this time in the morning. The clouds above him were very gray. It looked like a storm was brewing. Mr. Weasley got into his car and flew into the sky, no worry about the weather.

The day went by very slowly. Because of the weather, no one had sent owls out that day. People finally used common since, not to send owls out in a thunder and lighting storm, or else they might get struck.

Not one owl came in that day, so they let him go home early. Mr. Weasley put a hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hermione had given it to him a few years ago, knowing he loved muggle contraptions. Just a few months ago, he learned how to use it. He dialed the Weasley's home number. It quickly rang, and someone picked up, automatically. Instead of Mrs. Weasley's nice, soothing voice on the other end, it was a hard, scratchy voice.

"_Now that I'm here, that's it; they're both going to be dead. Teaches them a lesson for screwing with me. And to hell with anyone who gets in the way, they can die to, I don't care. That includes you, if you get in the way, or mess up, you're gone to."_

"_Uh-huh" Another person said shaking._

The line suddenly went dead. Mr. Weasley stood there, in shock, worried about what he just heard. Who was it? What did they mean? And who were they going to kill?

_AN-What's up with these short chapters? Don't ask. Next chapter will be up sometime next week, but then schools going to start, yuck. I promise next chapter will be longer. Review, Please_

_Kelly_


	5. Moving

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters. I'm just a delusional fan.

I promised that this chapter was going to be longer, but I'm not sure it is. I miscounted the pages. Well, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

Moving

"Thanks again guys, I really mean it." Ron said to Hermione and Harry.

It was moving day. Ron was taking things from the Burrow to Harry's house. Of course this wasn't that hard for someone who could do magic, all it took was a flick of a wand and a repetition of an incantation. Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were back on speaking terms now, well almost. They were a little upset that Ron was going to leave, but all in all, they knew he was going to leave anytime now.

They were all back at Harry's house, in Ron's new room. Harry and Hermione were up stairs with him, helping him rearrange his room. It wasn't that hard, since they could all move everything using their wands. Finally, everything was set up and put into place. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in his room, talking about living together.

"I know this is definitely going to be weird for you guys." Ron said. "With an extra person living here and all, you won't have the same privacy as you use to."

"Ron, it's alright, don't worry, your our best mate, you won't bug us." Harry said, reassuringly.

"Yeah Ron," Hermione agreed.

"Even thought you guys say that, I'm going to go look for places. I'll be off your back in no time."

"No, Ron, don't leave, we don't care." Hermione said pleadingly.

"And if you move were not going to help you." Harry said threateningly.

"Harry, it's only a few flicks of a-"

Harry had cut Ron off. "Its hard work Ron and no help." He said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll stay, but not forever."

"Yeah, you're out as soon as you're married."

"Now that that's settled, how'd your parents take it?" Hermione asked him.

"Not to bad." Ron said. Oh yeah, Harry my dad said he wants to talk to you. He said to apparate over there anytime tomorrow."

"Any idea what it's about?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nope, but he said to go there alone."

* * *

Harry arrived at the Burrow around noon. He was hoping that the Weasley's were home. He walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds, Mrs. Weasley came over and opened it.

"Nice to see you again, Harry." She said hugging him.

"You to Mrs. Weasley. Is Mr. Weasley home, he said he wanted to see me." Harry said to her.

"Oh yes, come in, come in. I'll go and fetch him for you." Harry walked into the kitchen and awaited the arrival of Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley said coming downstairs. Harry got up from his seat and shook his hand.

"You said you wanted to see me sir," Harry said, using his manners.

"Ah… yes, I have something important to talk to you about. I didn't want you to bring Hermione because I didn't want her to get worried.

"The other day, when we had the big thunderstorm, I tried to call Molly, but something went with wrong with the felly phone. I dialed the number, just like you and Hermione showed me, and like I do everyday, but she didn't answer someone else did. It was a scratchy voice that was threatening another person. They said they were going to kill someone and anyone who gets in between them.

"I was hoping you could investigate this at work. Maybe you could stop them."

"Now where did you hear this Mr. Weasley, you cell phone?" Harry asked not worried in the least.

"Yes"

"I will investigate this, but I think it was a muggle. I don't think this was any of our business."

"Yes, I know, but I have the biggest feeling it wasn't."

"Okay Mr. Weasley, I will check it out, but I doubt I will find anything." Harry said.

He knew that this phone call had no effect on them, but he wanted to prove this to Mr. Weasley, and help his nerves about someone dieing calm down.

_AN- The next few chapters are about the same length. I can't believe this one was this short! Review Please.  
Kelly_


	6. I'll Stay

_Alright, really sorry about not updating, I really had a good reason, it was my birthday. I never knew a birthday could last about a whole week, but it did, j/k. Well, thanks for the reviews, and everyone who has patiently awaited another chapter._

_This chapter isn't that important, but I needed to get two points across in this chapter, I could summarize it in a sentence probably._

Chapter 6

I'll Stay

Harry turned the handle to the door of his own home, expecting it to be a lot louder than normal, with Ron there and all. When he opened the door, it was completely silent. He wondered where everyone was, or at least Ron. He knew if he was there, there would definitely be talking.

"Anybody home?" Harry called out, into the just about empty house.

Footsteps were heard coming out of a room. Hermione ran downstairs, peaking over the staircase. Harry could just about see the top of her head.

"Hey, honey."

"I didn't hear you come in, did you just get home?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah… Is Ron here?"

"No, I sent him away, told him to go apologize to Ginny and Draco."

"Wow, Ron apologize, doubt that's going to happen."

"I know, but I hope he does. I hate families fighting, especially them."

Harry and Hermione had now walked over to the couch. Harry sat down and Hermione too, right next to him. She leaned across him, almost in a laying position.

"What'd Mr. Weasley want?" she asked him.

"Oh, I think it was really stupid. He tried calling Mrs. Weasley on that really stormy night, but his cell phone call was interrupted. Someone was planning on killing another person. I think it was probably muggles."

"Yeah, it probably was, millions of muggles have cell phones, only about 100 magic folk do."

"That's what I said but he really believes it was a witch or wizard. He even asked me to investigate this."

"When are you possibly going to have time to do that? Work is going to be so busy."

"Yeah, I know, so I was thinking that maybe I could have one of the house elves do it?"

"Yeah, but poor Dobby, he's not even your house elf and you make him do all the work."

"Hermione!"

"But we haven't seen him in a while." Hermione said with a grin on her face. After a while, she learned not to argue with Harry. He grew on her, and had a good way of talking her in and out of things she did and did not want to do.

"Dobby," Harry called out. Even though Dobby was still at Hogwarts, he still did Harry plenty of favors, things that Kreacher should have been doing.

There was a small pop, plenty of smoke, and a huge eared, short figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"Harry Potter, sir, nice to see you again. You wanted me, sir?" Dobby said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Can you do me a favor, Dobby?" He asked him.

"Yes, anything for Harry Potter."

"Can you please get me a list of every with and wizard that has a muggle cell phone, and if they were using it around 4 o'clock, Wednesday night."

"Yes, of course, sir"

"How's Hogwarts?" Harry asked, missing the school.

"Not as good as when Dumbledore was there, sir"

"How's Kreacher?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Kreacher still misses his old mistress, miss. But he stopped calling out for her every night."

_(AN-Should it be Mrs., since she's married, I don't know, I was getting confused here)_

"What about Winky?" Hermione asked, remembering how she felt when she first says Winky.

"Miss is always thinking about house elves." "Dobby commented. "Winky is doing very good. She is starting to enjoy our freedom."

"What about that Headmistress?" Harry asked, re-entering that subject.

"She is doing a very good job, sir. Not as good as Dumbledore, but not too bad."

"Glad to here that."

"Dobby better get going. See you again, sir, miss." Dobby snapped his fingers together and popped back out of sight.

"I miss Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too."

Harry and Hermione just relaxed in silence for many minutes. There was another loud noise and Ron appeared right in front of them. He must have just apparted from Ginny's house to theirs.

"Hey mates," Ron said.

"Hey Ron, did you apologize." Hermione asked wasting absolutely no time.

"Of course."

"And did they forgive you?"

"Yup."

"Good." Hermione said, not fully believing him.

Ron turned his attention to Harry. "Mate, do you want to go and play quiditch with me and the guys?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay home with Hermione."

"Okay. Well, were going to go out to eat after, you guys should meet up."

"We were just going to go out to eat together, alone."

"Oh, okay." Ron said disappointment in his voice. He walked put the door, and Harry guessed, aparated.

"You should have went, Harry." Hermione told him, feeling guilty that he stayed home, for her.

"No, I wanted to be with you," Harry said. He ran his hand through her hair, and brought her face closer, so he could kiss her.

* * *

"Dobby is back, sir."

Harry ran from the kitchen, into where Dobby was standing.

"Dobby has completed the favor you wanted him to do." The house elf handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry quickly took it.

"Thanks Dobby."

"Anytime sir." He snapped his fingers and aparated away.

"Now let's see who wants to be a murderer."

_AN- alright, I'm hoping to get two more updates before the start of school, and leave you guys with a nice cliffy there. Well, review please. _

_Kelly_


	7. The Call Back

_Thanks for those reviews._

Chapter 7

The Call Back

"Wow, there were four people on the phone at that time." Harry said to Hermione. They were both standing in their living room, focusing on one piece of paper.

"Anyone we know?" She asked him, wondering if it could have been someone close to them.

"Just Draco, the other names I have never heard of. And, there's one number that didn't show up, but they were on exactly at that time. I would hope a murderer would be smart enough to make sure his number wouldn't come up, or else investigators could find out who they were."

"Plus, it could be a muggle."

"Yeah, I'm going to run this upstairs, I'll bring it to Mr. Weasley tomorrow."

With that, Harry ran up the stairs and put the piece of paper in their room. He was back downstairs within two minutes. Together, they sat, awaiting the arrival of Ron. In about an hour he came home, for once using the door.

"You guys are still awake?" Ron asked a little surprised.

"Yeah we were waiting for you." Harry answered. "We wanted to know how quidditch with the **guys** was."

"It was fun."

"How was the food?" Hermione asked him, politely.

"The best I've ever had."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Besides you guys' I mean." Ron said, sincerely.

"Don't worry mate, I was just kidding."

* * *

It was dusk; the sun was just starting to set. Harry arrived at the Burrow around 7 o'clock, with that same piece of parchment Dobby gave him in his hand. He knocked on the door and for once, Mr. Weasley answered. He shook his hand and went inside. They sat down at the kitchen table, ready to discuss the same things as before.

"I have gotten you a list of every witch and wizard that has a cell phone." He handed the piece of parchment to Mr. Weasley. "The star next to it means they were on it in the time frame you gave me."

"Any idea which of the four people it could have been?" Mr. Weasley asked, seriously.

"I think it was the last one, where the number didn't show up because a murderer wouldn't want to be found out."

"You're right, but that means were stuck, we can't find out anything."

"Yeah we can." Harry took out his wand. He tapped it against the parchment, in the exact same place where the number should have been. Suddenly, it appeared.

"Wow," Mr. Weasley said. He kept blinking, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Do you think we should call it?" He said, asking Harry for advice.

"If you want," Harry answered.

Arthur Weasley grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number that just appeared on the paper. He really wanted to prove he was right.

* * *

The cell phone started to ring.

"Who the hell would be calling me, here?" The person asked themselves, anger in their voice.

The cell phone read, 'Arthur Weasley'.

"What the hell, how could he be calling me?"

* * *

Harry and Mr. Weasley sat there and awaited an answer. Of course, no one did. Why would a murderer answer in the first place?"

"No good." Harry said.

"Guess not."

"I think we should give up, there obviously not a threat to anyone of us." Harry commented. "I personally still think it was muggles."

"I'll give up for now. But Harry, can I please keep the paper, just incase."

"Sure, why not."

There seemed like there was nothing more to talk about. Harry bid Mr. Weasley goodbye and aparated home. There was only two more days left for work, finally.

Work seemed to have really piled up for the past few days, everywhere in the ministry. Every employee really started to get stressed out. Harry and Hermione really did not want to go to work that Friday.

During the middle of the day, a house elf appeared in the center of the room. He seemed to be handing out some sort of envelope. As soon as Hermione got hers, she walked over to Harry, who got his right after.

"What's this?" Harry asked her. He had just started opening it, when Hermione had already read hers.

"It's some party, the whole ministry's invited."

"Oh," Harry said. He had just got his open and was starting to read through it. "Are we going to go?"

"I don't know we can see who else is going."

Yeah, I'm sure Ron and Ginny will go, they're party animals." Harry said, with a little bit of a laugh.

_AN- One more chapter by the end of the week, think I can do it? Review, please!_

_Kelly_


	8. The Party

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 8

The Party

_(Are ya'll ready?)_

"Ron, are you going to that Ministry party?" Harry asked him during breakfast that Sunday.

"The one on Tuesday?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, that one." Hermione answered.

"Nope, can't the ministry's got me working that day."

Wow, I didn't think they could make anyone work that night." Hermione commented.

"Well, there making me work." Ron said.

"Is Ginny going?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Draco is too,"

"Are you guys going?" Ron asked the couple.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be fun."

* * *

It was a very dark, dry night; there was not one cloud in the sky. It was Tuesday, the night of the Ministry party. Harry and Hermione drove to the hotel where the party was held.

The hotel was huge; it had at least twenty floors. To enter, they had to walk through a spiny door _(AN-What are those called, it blew my mind.),_ made out of glass with a gold frame. Harry and Hermione were in aw when they entered. A huge fountain was placed in the center. To the right of the entrance were many chairs, with chandeliers above them. The service desk was way on the other side of the room. The carpet was made with of a satin type material, with the color red. Harry and Hermione adventured around the hotel for a while before finally finding the Ministry workers.

Harry and Hermione found Draco and Ginny, and chatted with them for a while. In about a half an hour, the real party started. A middle aged witch stepped into the center of the room, facing them all. She was not too tall, but not too short. She had blonde hair and looked like she was very high up in the Ministry.

"Attention, Attention," She said. Everyone seemed to quiet down. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. We really appreciate all the hard work you guys have served for the Ministry over the past week. This is how the Ministry has decided to show their gratitude, by throwing a huge party. Now to start this party off, we will play a murder game, where the winner will get these, two season tickets to Quidditch games.

"This game is a little different than the rest. Everyone will first start off being detectives looking for these." The witch held up a small red envelope. "This contains clues on the murder, or what you're role might be. One of you guys will be the murderer, and another will be the victim. Others will be detectives, witnesses and suspects."

"Will the victim get hurt?" someone from inside the crowd asked.

"No, definitely not," She answered. "The ministry made sure this game was completely safe. The murderer of this game will find a fake wand that will not work. Now when you're looking, don't travel in groups, travel alone, as this is an independent, all for yourself game. These clues wont be hidden anyone in the hotel besides outside and this floor. Everyone understand?" A loud yes was rung all throughout the crowd." Then let's get started."

There was a round of applause and then the crowd broke apart. Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Draco stayed behind to talk about they were going to look. After, they each split apart and left in different directions.

Harry went outside, in the back of the hotel. Outside was very nice, especially the weather, it was just right. He walked outside and entered a huge gazebo. It had plants and bushes formed all in the walkway, which was made out of bricks. A little way down, there was a wooden archway, with leaves all around it. Harry first looked in the plants, nothing. It took him a half an hour to search them, just to find out there was nothing in them.

Harry walked towards the archway. When he was right under it, he found a lose prick, and picked it up, hoping there was a red envelope under it-and there was. He was very eager to open it. He did and quickly read through it. It read _"Even though you feel low, keep your head held high."_

Harry had a feeling that this clue was telling him to look up. He did, and ruffled a few leaves, and found another red envelope. He quickly grabbed it. This clue was a little shorter than the last. It said _"You are the Victim."_

* * *

Ginny was also outside, on the left side of the hotel. She looked high and low, and found nothing. Just like Harry, she was eager to find a clue. She had an idea that most of the clues would be outside. Unfortunately she had found absolutely no red envelopes, or clues that would lead her to them. She decided to give up her quests and go back inside. She stepped inside the door that would lead her back inside. In her few seconds of being in there, she started at the door. She noticed a glint of red. She jumped up, not completely able to reach it from arm length, and grabbed it. Ginny walked out the door, into the hotel, while opening the envelope that she had just discovered. The clue was, _"Where all bats live, is where the start of the action is."_

Ginny knew exactly what this clue meant, and where it was telling there to go. She ran back outside and into a cave that she had spotter earlier. The cave was pitch black and Ginny had to use the Lumos charm to be able to see. There was a very weird shadow up ahead of her, and she decided to go check it out. As she got closer, she figured out what it was, a coffin. She knew there had to be a clue inside of it, but she was afraid to open it, not sure of what the contents inside were.

Overcoming her fear and showing her bravery, she opened it, curiosity getting the better of her. Instead of a dead body, or an Inferi, the coffin was empty, well almost. There were exactly two things inside of it, a wand and a clue. She picked up the clue and read it.

"_You are the murderer. In the Gazebo is where it all happens."_

Ginny threw the clue back into the coffin, not wanting to be the murderer. She turned to leave, but felt her feet stick to the ground. She looked down, and got completely freaked out-blood. She ran out of the cave, as fast as she could.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, wait up," Arthur Weasley screamed, walking as fast as he could trying to catch up.

"Hey Mr. Weasley, I didn't even knew you were hear" Harry said, still outside, in the gazebo, under the archway.

"Well, the Ministry made me come. Look, Harry we need to talk." Mr. Weasley said. He checked around to make sure no one was listening, but there wasn't another soul outside. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and took a step forward. "My cell phone got interrupted again, today, a few minutes ago."

Harry felt some anger rise in him; this was the least thing he wanted to talk about now, work.

"Look, Harry, I think I know who the murderer wants to kill-you." He said his voice filled with seriousness.

"Mr. Weasley, why would someone want to kill me?"

_AN- Well, the last chapter for quite a little while, as school is starting very soon, along with a lot of other things. Hopefully you have enjoyed the story so far, and will stay tuned for the rest. Review, Please._


	9. Hurt

_Well, back, I know it's been a long time. It's been long hours at school. Then I come home and have hours more of homework._

_Anyways, thanks for those reviews. I don't think I mentioned this last chapter, when we split to the different characters, its mostly happening at the exact same time_.

Chapter 9

Hurt

Ginny walked back to the hotel after finding the clue. She was definitely freaked out by it, but she eventually calmed down. The lobby was a lot emptier now than it was before, probably because the people were either off finding clues, or asleep. She decided to go find Hermione, to see how she was doing in the hunt.

Instead of finding Hermione, Ginny ran into Draco.

"Hey Draco," She said.

"Hi. This game is so stupid." Draco said, frustrated.

"I take it you haven't found anything?" She guessed.

"Nope, have you?"

"I found a clue telling me I was the murderer and to go to the gazebo. I put it back though; I don't want to be a murderer."

"You couldn't hurt a fly," Draco said with an evil grin. "I'm going to make sure you didn't hurt anyone yet." He said, sarcastically.

Draco turned away from Ginny and went outside, to where Harry was.

Harry was pacing the gazebo, alone. The air was dead, there was no wind whatsoever. It was very quiet; the only noise being heard was the sole's of Harry's shoes touch the cement ground. The leaves on the far left of him started to rustle, making Harry jump. He ignored it, and started pacing the ground again, thinking he was just paranoid. The leaves started to move again, and Harry knew he wasn't just hearing things.

Becoming very curious, he walked closer to the bushes. He put his hand in his pocket, reading to grab his wands.

"Sectumsempra" The word rang throughout the gazebo. The spell shot from somewhere in the bush, and hit a lower spot in Harry's stomach. Two huge cuts were formed, and they ran deep into Harry's body. Blood started to gush out, covering all of Harry's clothes.

"Help, Hermione, someone," Harry called out, very weakly. His breath was very heavy, but he was still alive. Then again, he was Harry Potter, the man who could withstand Voldemort.

"You were supposed to die," the figure behind the bushes said in a very strong, harsh voice.

Harry fell to the ground, because of the amount of blood lost. There was no way out, he would be dead in a matter of minutes, no one could stay alive for long when losing this much blood at once. He really wished he never found that spell in his potions book. The only person who would have known was Snape, and he would have taken it to his grave.

"Harry!" Draco said scared. He bent down and noticed all his blood everywhere, all over Harry's body.

"Holy shit" He quickly rummaged through his pockets trying to find his wand. He found it, and pointed it at Harry's still bleeding wounds. This wasn't working well, so he thought of a better way. He tore off Harry's shirt, and tried to heal the huge incisions in his body that seemed to be growing. He heard the door open behind him.

"Mr. Weasley," he screamed. "I found Harry like this. Make sure nothing happens, I have to go get Hermione." He ran into the hotel, leaving Arthur with very many unanswered questions. He looked down at Harry, trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Draco ran into the hotel where the party was held. There were a few more people in the lobby then last time he was there. He debated what hallway to go down, but he guessed the one to the left, hoping that was where Hermione was. At the end of the hallway, it broke off into a restaurant.

The restaurant was as elegant as the rest if the hotel. There were about a dozen tables, plenty of chairs surrounding them. In the far back, there was a bar, with quite a few people drinking. Two people in the restaurant stuck out to Draco. He ran over to them, trying not to waste anytime.

"Look you guys come on."

"Draco, can't you see, we're busy." Ginny said.

"We don't have time for this." Draco said. "Look, Harry's hurt."

Hermione's heart felt like it stopped. Both she and Ginny jumped out of their seats. With Draco leading, all three of them ran out of the hotel, making quite a few heads spin. They each pushed the door wide open. Hermione ran right over to Harry, not even noticing Mr. Weasley. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. His heart was still beating. Since his shirt was already ripped off, she quickly tried a few spells. They worked, slightly. Blood was still dripping from his body.

"Ginny, can you go get someone from St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked. She shook her head, not at all going to argue, and aparated away.

"Draco, what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, He was now pacing the floor, just like Harry did, trying to find a possible explanation.

"Alright, well, I walked out here just in time to be getting cursed by the Half-Blood Prince's spell, the one he used on me in sixth year." Draco answered, rerunning the events through his head.

"Where was the curse fired from?" Hermione questioned, trying to figure out all the details. She was now seating right next to Harry, squeezing his hand.

"Over there, I think." Draco said, pointing to the bush. Arthur started walking over there, slowly.

"Be careful," he whispered softly. He took a seat next to Hermione, awaiting Ginny's arrival.

Mr. Weasley walked back, finding that the person obviously got away, somehow, most likely by aparating. Finally, Ginny came back with a nurse.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie. Now where is the patient?"

Draco shook her hand, being polite, and showed her to Harry, who was actually right in front of her face, or just about. She took out her wand and started pointing it at different parts of his body, doing these little spells that did absolutely nothing but waste time.

"Everyone, step back, this man needs to go to St. Mungo's." She concluded.

"I could have told her that," Hermione muttered getting frustrated and more worried.

They all aparated to the hospital, the nurse taking Harry. When they got there, Hermione had to fill out loads of paper work. The nurse took Harry into a room, with a Healer following right after her. The three of them sat in the waiting room, while Harry was being operated on. In about a half an hour, a load noise rang throughout the room, Ron had just aparated there, and someone had obviously told him about the situation. He took a seat right next to Hermione. They sat a few minutes in silence, but Draco ended them. He got up and started pacing the floor, he was getting worried, and so weren't the others.

"What happened?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice.

"Someone used Snape's spell on Harry." Hermione answered.

"Draco came and got us, and Dad." Ginny stated. "And he went to go get Mum and the others."

Ron just sat there, taking this all in. Draco came back, and sat back down next to Ginny. Silence rolled back over them, for about another hour. Everyone started getting fidgety, and more and more worried. Draco got up, and started pacing the floors again. He started to walk down a hallway, right near Harry's room. When Ron saw he was out of site by the two girls, he followed after him, walking faster and faster to try and catch up, which he finally did. Ron stopped Draco, grabbed him, and pushed him against the wall.

"You bastard. Don't you ever try and hurt Harry again. Do you hear me?" Draco just stood there, quivering a little.

"I said do you hear me?" Draco shook his head yes.

"Those to girls over there may be to dumb to see it, but I know you, I know you tried to kill my best friend."

_AN-Alright, that's the chapter for a little while, who knows when I'll have time to update again, maybe in the next few weeks. Till then, review please._

_Kelly_


	10. St Mungo's

Long time no update. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

St. Mungo's

Ron stopped Draco, grabbed him, and pushed him against the wall.

"You bastard, don't you ever try and hurt Harry again. Do you hear me?" Draco just stood there, quivering a little.

"I said do you hear me?" Draco shook his head yes.

"Those two girls over there may be to dumb to see it, but I know you, I know you tried to kill my best friend."

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked very surprised to see what she had just seen. Ron was now pushing Draco against the wall, almost choking him. She and Ginny were walking side by side, coming to find them two, but now had very curious looks on their faces.

"Yeah Ron, What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Ron quickly released Draco, who was now gasping for air.

"Oh, hey guys, Malfoy and I were just talking about…work." He answered, stammering over almost every word.

"Oh, what about work?" Ginny asked.

"Well, um…" Ron started.

"I was talking to Draco," She answered, hoping her boyfriend would give her the truth.

"We were talking about how hectic it has been, and how we don't want to got back Wednesday." Draco answered, having just a little bit of trouble lying.

"And that's why you had Draco in this odd position," Hermione asked.

"Well, no," Ron began. "Hey, wait what were you guys doing, spying on us?"

"No of course not." Ginny said.

"No, we came to tell you that we could go see Harry now." Hermione finished.

"What are we doing standing around here then? Why don't we go see the man?" Draco said, wanting to leave these very odd moments.

"Ron, can you do us a favor?" Ginny asked.

"What now?" He questioned, knowing not to say yes before he heard everything.

"Can you go and tell Mum and Dad that we can go see Harry now?"

"Why me?" Ron said, not wanting to do it, but go see his friend instead.

"Because…" Ginny racked her brain for the reason, but couldn't find one.

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded.

"Fine," He said not to overwhelmed that everyone got to go see his best friend before he did.

He turned to walk away, slowly, not wanting to go. As he walked past Draco, he slammed into his shoulder, hard enough so he could feel it, but not so the girls could see it.

"I mean it," He said in a strong, threatening whisper. He walked into the lobby, where they had spent hours before, waiting for news about Harry. Now that they got some, he was leaving, without even a visit.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, knowing that everything that just happened was very strange.

"I don't know. He's been acting really weird." Draco answered.

"Come on lets get going," Hermione commanded.

They walked down the hall, across it, and into the room in which Harry was located. The room was about medium sized, with plenty of space for nurses and healers to walk around and operate in. There was only one bed in the room, with no tables anywhere in sight. Hermione concluded that this room was temporary, and Harry was to be moved in a day or so. Harry lay in the bed, which was placed in the middle of the room, half awake.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked, looking at him from afar. Hermione walked up to the bed, going to hold her hand, to be there for her lover.

"Yeah, he's alright." One of the healers said that was in the room, doing a check up. "I thought you four out of anyone would have known Potter can survive anything." With that she shut the door, leaving the four alone with Harry.

Relief filed the room. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted of each of their shoulders. Hermione finally took Harry's hand and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"But… There is one slight problem; he may not be able to remember what happened when he was hit. So don't pressure him to try and figure out who did it."

"Alright," Draco said, understanding completely.

"Oh yes, and Harry's room will be moved to the 4th floor later tonight. Goodnight." With that the healer walked out of the room, going to find his next patient.

"Do you guys have any idea who did it, who tried to kill Harry?" Ginny asked, in complete thought.

"No, no idea." Hermione answered.

"It could have been anyone." Draco commented. "Anyone who was at the hotel or anyone that was in the ministry. There were so many people there, there are so many suspects."

About a half an hour of complete, dead silence, Draco purposed that he was going to get some tea, and wondered if anyone wanted some. Of course, Hermione did, she was still worried about Harry. Ginny also refused, not wanting to be a bother. He left the room, leaving the two alone, staring at Harry, and continuing with the utter silence. The door then opened, so abruptly that it made both Hermione and Ginny jump from the noise. I was only Ron.

"Mum and dad will be coming tomorrow." He said. "They want to see him when he wakes up. How's he doing?"

"Good," Hermione said. "According to the healer"

* * *

It was a day later, very early in the morning, probably about two o'clock. Harry had now been moved to a new room. He had been doing a lot better. Hermione spent the night in the hospital, to be by his side.

Harry was still lying in bed, asleep. Hermione sat next to him in a chair. Harry was not the only person in this hospital room now, there was two other beds contained in the small room. Harry was the furthest to the door, closest to the windows. The bed that was closest to the door contained an older man who was in very horrible conditions. The bed in the middle was empty, with its patient being released just the day before.

"Hermione?" Harry called out, waking up and seeing her next to him. Hermione quickly woke up, noticing he was.

"Hey Harry, glad to see your awake." She said.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, uncertain of why he was in this condition.

"You were cursed, Harry, someone wanted you dead."

"Who?"

"No one knows for certain. Draco found you after it happened. If it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't be here."

"Good man Draco. Where is everyone?" Harry questioned, noticing the room was empty and silent, besides the snores of the elderly man.

"Everyone went home late last night. They won't be here to later. Plus, it's only two o'clock in the morning."

"What about you?"

"I stayed here."

"You should've gone home, 'Mione."

"No, Harry, I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke up."

"Well, why don't you come and sleep here?" Harry rolled over, making room for Hermione to come sleep in the bed.

"No, you need more sleep then I do."

"Come on 'Mione, please."

He smiled at her, making it impossible for her to refuse. She climbed in bed, lying right next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head. Soon, they fell asleep together, in each others arms.

* * *

"They look very cozy together." Ginny said.

"How come we never sleep like that?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Alright, no on wants to hear about your love life." Ron commented.

Hermione awoke, quickly, after hearing the noise in the room. She blinked twice making sure she wasn't seeing them. She gently nudged Harry, waking him up too.

"Harry, they're all here." She whispered.

Harry awoke and grabbed his glasses.

"What time is it?" He asked, in between a yawn.

"Noon," Ron said. "You must have had a nice sleep."

"Oh wow," Hermione said. She got up and sat in the bed.

"That's because Hermione didn't get anymore sleep."

There was a light tap on the window, making everyone turn their heads. It was a grayish-brown owl with a piece of parchment tied to the side of his leg. Draco walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl in. The owl sat on the windowsill, waiting for someone to untie the message. He did, and passed it to Hermione, as it was addressed to her. She quickly read it.

_Dear Mrs. Hermione J. Potter,_

_We have requested your presence on the day of September 16th, 1 o'clock, at the Ministry of Magic. This meeting is in regards to the event that happened yesterday. We would also like you to bring the following with you to meet at this time and place:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeouer_

_Minister of Magic_

"Bloody hell, talk about short notice." Ron complained that his friends had to leave him.

"Do they possibly think one of us could have done it?" Ginny asked, thinking of all possible situations.

"You never know," Ron said, eying Draco.

"Ron, don't be stupid. They just want to get all the details about it, so they can bring up possible suspects." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, getting worried.

"Yeah, Harry and I have to do stuff like this all the time." She answered.

"Do you guys know we have to leave?" Draco asked, checking his watch.

"What, now?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, it says on the letter one o'clock." He said, pointing to it.

"What time is it now?" Ginny questioned.

"12:45"

"Guess we better get going. Bye Ron, Harry." She walked over and kissed him, then let the room following the others.

The three of them walked out of St. Mungo's and apparated to London. They found the correct telephone both, which all of them had to enter each day. When the voice asked them to state their business, they each answered 'investigation'.

* * *

"What's up mate?" Ron asked Harry, when they were finally alone.

He walked over to the seat which Hermione was usually occupied. The light conversation covered just about every subject, except the one Ron really wanted to talk about.

"How was work yesterday?" Harry asked him.

"Not to bad. They let me out as soon as they heard word about you." Ron answered.

"Well, I would much rather be at work then lying in a hospital bed."

"So wouldn't we all. Who did it?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Tell me, Harry, who tried o kill you?"

"I don't really know." Harry answered, absentmindedly. He really had no clue about who did it when he was just informed of what happened a few hours ago.

"Was it Malfoy?"

"No," Harry said sternly.

"I mean come on Harry; it had to have been him. He was the only when near you."

"Ron it wasn't-"

"Harry!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how are you?" Harry asked when they entered the room. He was now very happy to change the subject.

"How are you Harry? We are both very happy to see that you are alright." Mrs. Weasley said nicely.

After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley made a quick gesture, telling both Molly and Ron that he wanted to be alone with Harry. Both of them left, going upstairs to get some coffee.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." Mr. Weasley said.

"Look, Mr. Weasley, before you say anything, I should've listened to you when you told me about someone trying to hurt me. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Harry. I just wanted to talk to you in private about this. I just thought I needed o warn you that whoever behind this attack, is going to continue this until they do what they want to do, kill you."

"Yes, I know."

"So Harry, you need to stay protected at all times. You need to watch your back."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. Is the ministry actually trying to figure out who did it?"

"Yeah, for once. Doubt they actually will, they never do,"

"At least this isn't as bad as Voldemort."

"Now, I wouldn't quite say that, Harry. This could actually be much worse than Voldemort. At least with Voldemort we knew who was behind him, so we could figure out what he was planning on doing next. This attack was just so random, no one was excepting it."

* * *

"Here, Harry. I brought you a cup of coffee. The healer said you have one. Dad," Ron gave each of them a cup, full of steaming hot coffee. He then put a cup on the table next to Harry's bed, obviously for Hermione.

"Did you run into Lockhart?" Harry asked, remembering one of their last adventures in this hospital, and the events that happened down in the Chamber of Secrets.

"No, thank god. I don't think I could stand another one of his autographs."

All Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley laughed at this comment, but Mrs. Weasley snickered, since she loved this author. The door at the end of the room opened, making Ron who was quite bored, look faster than anyone else. The three were now back from the Ministry.

"How was it?" Harry asked, wishing he could have been there for this investigation, since it did happen to him and all.

"It was boring." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, and they were really tough on us to. Their really cracking down on this, try to find the person who did it." Draco said.

"Oh yeah, Harry, I forgot to tell you. I talked to your healer and he said since you recovered so quick, you can be released tomorrow."

"Oh, great."

"That is really good Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can't wait to have you home, its way to quiet in that big house with out you and Hermione there." Ron said. He started staring around the room, and noticed what he delivered earlier. "Hermione, I almost forgot to give you this." He walked over to the bedside table, picked up the cup and handed it to. It was now full of luke warm coffee, but it was still as good as before.

"I thought I'd give it to you since you and Harry had such a bad night."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said. She slowly brought the cup up to her lips and drank it."

_AN- Weird way to end a chapter, not really. For once it's kind of long, well longer than the others. Well, Review please._

_Until Next chapter,_

_Kelly_


	11. Dismissed

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Dismissed

"So, your mister Harry Potter, eh?" The healer asked walking into the room. Harry sat on his bed, in his norm clothing attire. Hermione sat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Do you think you're ready to be released?" The healer asked.

"Yes sir." Harry responded. The healer then looked around Harry's body, using his wand.

"Everything looks okay. You are free to go home, under a few certain conditions. First, you must sign these release forms." He flicked his wand and they appeared in his hands. She handed these to Harry and a quill that was in his hands. "Also, for the next three days, you are not to do magic, including go to work. You need to relax to heal." The healer than turned to Hermione, "You, Mrs., must make sure he follows this, yes?"

Hermione shook her head in agreement. Harry then signed the paper. The healer than announced that they were free to go home. To get there, Harry had to use side by side apparatation, something he was never in favor of but had gotten use to. When they arrived, all the Weasley's (except Fred and George), and Draco, were there awaiting his arrival.

"Hey mate, glad to have you back," Ron said while giving Harry a pat on the back. Everyone who was there then came up to Harry; one by one and either gave him a hug or a handshake. Each one of them was really glad to see the Boy who lived still alive. Each gesture sent a painful jolt into his stomach. Harry tried to ignore the pain, but he wasn't very successful. He knew if he mentioned this to anyone, he would be sent back to St. Mungo's.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, noticing the odd expression on his face. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, of course," He answered. Everyone turned back and continued to talk. Harry started talking again, but Hermione kept a watchful eye on him. She noticed that his facial expression didn't change. She could tell he was in pain. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, so they could talk alone.

"Harry, are you hurting?" Hermione asked. "And don't lie to me, because I know when you are by now."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I've got this sharp pain in my stomach. But, I really don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Don't worry; just let me have a check at it."

Harry agreed and sat down on the countertop. Hermione then lifted up Harry's shirt. She took out her wand and started doing some odd spells, just like the healer did. Harry had no idea what she was doing, but trusted her with his life. She started massaging his stomach, trying to make it feel better.

"There's nothing wrong. You just need to relax. I personally think you need to go lay down." She said.

"Well, what are we suppose to do about all of our company; I don't want to tell them I'm in pain and have them be worried."

Hermione thought for a few seconds, and then came up with an idea. "I think I know who can get them to leave," she said to Harry/ She then screamed, "RON!"

Ron opened the door and came into the room. "Yeah, you called?"

"Um…Harry's not feeling well." She started. "We were wondering if you could get everyone leave without telling them."

"So you're saying you want me to kick everyone out of our house."

"Noo…" Harry said. He now had his hand in between his shirt, clutching his stomach.

"No, not exactly. We just want you to make up a lie or something to get them out of here for now."

"Wow, Hermione, now you want me to lie, you've really changed." Ron said jokingly. "I'll do it. I think I've got an idea." With that he ran out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione dumbfounded.

* * *

"Well, there all gone." 

"What already?" Harry asked when Ron re-entered the room.

"Wait, how?" Hermione asked, unsure of how Ron could get them gone, in a matter of a few minutes.

"Easy, if you have the brain." Ron said, trying to act smart. "And lived with Fred and George your whole life." He muttered. "I just told them that they blew up half their store testing out a new invention."

"And they all left because of that?"

"Yeah, anything for Fred and George. Probably hoping they'll give them free products if they do."

"They actually believed it?" Hermione asked. "Because I wouldn't."

"Well, everyone's not you," Ron said smart alleck-ly.

After a few minutes Harry decided he suffered enough pain and tried to make his way to his bedroom. Hermione escalated him up, making sure he was okay.

The next morning Hermione and Ron got up to go to work. Harry stayed in bed, sleeping, as he did not have to go to work over the next few days, healer's command. Ron got up and made Hermione breakfast, being a gentleman. He also felt bad that her husband was hurt and someone was trying to kill him. He made bacon and eggs, and to drink coffee for her and orange juice for himself. They both apparated to London in an awkward silence.

At the end of the work day, Hermione came home first, way before Ron. She opened the door and found Harry, sitting on the couch. She took a seat next to him, hoping he felt better than the day before. He did, a lot better. Hermione than made supper, still not wanting Harry to move a muscle just incase. It took them about an hour to eat, meaning it was two hours after Hermione got home. The odd thing was Ron wasn't home yet. He hardly ever stayed out on weekdays, no matter what.

It was getting late, later than the couples normal bedtime. Hermione got up to help Harry travel up the stairs. She took his hand and helped to pull him up. He stood up, very unstably. As soon as he was straight up, a loud noise echoed throughout the whole room. Hermione accidentally let go of Harry's hand, the noise catching her off guard. Harry also jumped. Both of these two motions made Harry fall back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't worry." Harry said. "Ron!" He said, overlooking Hermione and seeing that he just apparated home. "Don't you dare do that again. You scared the living daylights out of me and Hermione."

"Well, guess what, I've got some good news for you guys."

"What" Harry asked.

"I've got a date." He answered.

"What?" they both said in usion.

"With who?" Harry asked/

"Lavender Brown"

Hermione almost choked. "Oh little Ronnikins."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about someone running around being jealous of her." Ron said jokingly.

"Hey, I heard you started it, thinking I snogged Krum, oh please." She said in a joking voice also.

"Oh come on." Harry said. "Aren't you supposed to be married to me?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right I forgot." Ron said. He walked up to Harry and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry honey." He then smacked his lips together making these kissing noises. "Oh Harry, I love you."

_Smooch_

"Get off," Harry said, laughing hysterically.

"Alright you two, enough horsing around." Hermione said.

"Yeah, were going to bed." Harry stated.

"Make sure you close the door. I don't want to be hearing funny noises all night."

"Ron!" they both screamed together.

"You little pervert." Hermione said.

"Hey, just think, I've got a date," He said braggingly.

Hermione helped Harry up and mad sure he was okay walking up the stairs. She rolled her eyes when leaving the room, but could not hold back from the huge grin forming on her face.

* * *

It was the next day, later at night. Harry feeling guilty about making everyone leave had invited Ginny and Draco over for some take-out supper. All four of them were gathered around the table. Ron was gone with who knows where, with who knows who. They stayed as far away from the attack conversation, remembering exactly what the healer said. 

_Hoot hoot _(AN-I know, you know exactly what that is, but I couldn't think of another noise for it)

There was a weird noise coming from there bedroom. It sounded like something was up stairs, crashing into the door or walls.

"What was that? Hermione asked.

"Probably just the wind," Harry said, making an excuse.

They heard the noise again and again.

"That definitely isn't the wind, Harry." Hermione said. "I'm going to check it out." She got up, not wanting Harry to get up. She ran upstairs and followed the noise.

"Where'd your father say he was, Gin?" Harry asked her.

"The ministry called him into work." She answered. "What about Ron?"

"No idea. He hardly ever tells me where he's going now."

Hermione then climbed back down the stairs, with something in her hand. "It definitely wasn't the wind." She explained. "It was an owl, carrying a letter for you Draco." By that time she had made it all the way downstairs.

"For me?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head and handed it to him. He examined the writing on the scrawl. The writing was very familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on exactly who it was. He opened it. Not even by the end of it, his mouth gaped open.

_(Letter)_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy:_

_We have sent you this letter to inform you that in an hour we will need your presence at the Ministry of Magic, Aurors department. From here you will be taken to Azkaban prison, because you have been found guilty of attemptive murder._

_Rufus Scrimgeouer_

"Bloody hell."

* * *

"Minister, I didn't do it!" Draco said very roughly. "I did not try to kill Harry! I would never try to hurt him." 

Draco sat across from the Minister of Magic in a small, tight office. There was a desk separating the two of them. The atmosphere was very tense, Draco making it that way. The door opened, and Harry barged in. _(AN- Yeah, he can walk, it's like 5 days since the hospital.)_

"Minister, he didn't do it." Harry yelled.

"Harry, you were knocked out." The minister said a little too calmly. "We have plenty of evidence against him."

"But I know he didn't do it."

"Harry, there's nothing you can say. Draco is found guilty and will be taken to Azkaban tonight."

_AN-Well, chapters should be coming more quickly, as my weekends are slowly dying down. Plus, I have two days off from school this week. Yay. I should have another update next weekend hopefully, but I have been trying to make them longer, as you can tell. Review please._

_Kelly_


	12. Hermione's Plan

_Well, didn't really find much time for this chapter, but I told you I'd update, so I had to find the time. _

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really made my day._

_Special thanks to prongysgal, as you gave me quite a few good ideas._

_Alright, I'll get on with it._

Chapter 12

Hermione's Plan

Harry came home and fell onto the couch, very stressed. He was now really mad. He could not believe all this was happening.

"How could this happen, it's not like I even pressed charges. I know he didn't do it." Harry said to himself.

"Did he get arrested?" Hermione asked, overhearing him.

"Yeah," Harry said disappointedly. "We have to get him out; I know he didn't do it."

Hermione thought for about a minute, and then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Alright, come on." She commanded.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to get him out."

"Of course, but how?"

"Come on, I have an idea."

* * *

"How are you going to get Draco out? His dad?" Harry asked. They were both sitting in a car, Hermione driving. Harry was still clueless as to what they were doing or where they were going. 

"No, that's no way Lucious would get him out, not with what he did for us. Not since he helped us kill Voldemort."

"Is he still in Azkaban?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

"So what else could we do, go back in time?"

"No, that would be a waste of time. Plus, how could we change the minister's mind. We can't."

"We'll what if we use the time turner to go back in time and watch who tired to hurt me." Harry commented.

"Besides that fact that we would still have to go a far way back in time, I still don't think it would work. Even if we did go back in time, what are we going to do, stand there and watch? When we come back, we tell the minister and he won't possibly believe us. You know that and I know that. For all he would now, you were knocked out, and I was somewhere eating."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I've got an idea. Come on, we're here."

Hermione parked the car and got out. Harry slowly followed, having no idea what they were doing at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione walked around the telephone booth. Both her and Harry stepped in and she dialed the numbers. A small voice asked them to state their business. Hermione stated vaguely that they were aurors, even though that wasn't exactly what they were doing there. The telephone threw out two badges, which the two put on just like every other day. They were then flung down into the ground down towards the Ministry of Magic.

When they got in, they walked right past the atrium, as they didn't need to get there wands inspected, because they worked there.

"What floor is the Minister on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"First, why?"

"Come on," Hermione commanded.

Hermione started walking in a real fast pace, almost a jog. Harry followed her, but stayed a little behind and let her lead, since she knew what he was doing. Hermione got into an elevator, and quickly pressed the button for the first floor.

_Ding_

They had arrived. When the door opened, Hermione ran out. She was still walking really fast and was obviously in a hurry for whatever she was planning. Harry this time stayed closer to her. Harry, made it up with her, but let her go into the minister's office first when they got there. Harry ran right in after her, lost. Hermione had to have had a good idea, or else she wouldn't have just barged in like that. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew exactly what she was doing, like she always did.

"Excuse me?" the minister asked, unsure of why she just ran into his office. "Mrs. Potter?"

"You little jerk. Putting innocent people into Azkaban like that." Hermione said very roughly. The tone of her voice calmed Harry down; she obviously knew what she was doing and knew they weren't going to lose their job over it. She then slid her hand in her pocket. By doing this, Harry knew exactly what she was doing. Harry clutched his wand to, incase she needed backup.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mrs. Potter."

"You know exactly what I am talking about Rufus." Hermione said sternly. "First you help to find Sirus Black and throw him in jail. He was one of the most innocent men there."

"Sirus Black was NOT inno-"

"Then you threw Stan Shunpike in there, to save your own behind. And now you throw Draco in there, for no reason. You had no evidence that any of these men were guilty, and yet you still locked them up, running there lives."

Rufus Scrimgeouer was now starting to lose his temper, and his patience with her was starting to thin. "You have no reason to say this. I am the Minster therefore-"

"Therefore, you're supposed to make the right decisions for the people, not for yourself. You could lose your job because of this."

"WHAT?"

"Wait till the Prophet gets a hold of this 'Minster gets truthful.' 'Recently, we have learned that the Minister has been throwing innocent people in Azkaban. For all we know, we could be next.'"

"The Prophet would never print that, they're on my side."

"Not for long. The Prophet has been on Harry's side ever since he saved the world." Hermione then turned to Harry. "Why don't you go and find the head of the Daily Prophet so we can get him out like we did Fudge."

Harry nodded his head and turned to leave, finally knowing exactly what Hermione was doing.

"No, no. I'll alert the guards to let Draco out, since you're making me. Just please, don't make me lose my job." The minister pleaded.

The minister got up and all three of them aparated to right outside Azkaban. Azkaban was very dark. The feeling inside was very drafty and cold. A few dementors guarded the doors of Azkaban, giving Harry the chills. The dementors returned to Azkaban shortly after the downfall of Voldemort. Scrimgeouer went over to someone both Harry and Hermione did not know. He was in his mid forty's and light brownish hair. He walked out and led the three down a very long hallway. There were many people locked up in small little spaces. Most of them were lying down, almost dead.

"Here he is," The man said.

He took out his wand and inserted it into something that looked like a muggle lock to Harry and Hermione. He said a weird incantation and the lock lit up blue and burst open. The bars that locked Draco up slowly disappeared. Draco looked at the four of them and slowly risen.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go."

Draco looked very tired and weak. He looked much worn out. His clothes were all messed up and dirty. This all seemed impossible since he was only there for a few hours.

"If that'll be all I can assist you to with, I'll be going." The minister said. He then turned away from them and aparated off.

The older man then escorted the three out, making sure they left.

"Thank you guys," Draco said.

"Just thank Hermione," Harry commented. "I had nothing to do with this."

_AN- Well, sorry that was so short. It wasn't suppose to be, but I didn't really have much time this week, even though I only had 3 days of school. I stayed up until almost 2 o'clock last night, just so I could get an update up today._

_Please review_

_I still will try to get an update up next weekend._

_Kelly_


	13. Ron's Date

_I said I was going to update last week, sorry. I spent my whole weekend at the movies._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Chapter 13

Ron's Date

It had been a few days since Draco's release from Azkaban. Everything was back to normal, well like nothing ever happened, that is. The minister seemed mad at Harry and Hermione. He made it seem like he would try to get them to lose there jobs if it was the last thing he did.

The hunt for Harry's true almost murderer stopped, as the ministry didn't care anymore. Only one person was still looking miraculously for the person who tried to hurt Harry, Mr. Weasley. He was still far away from learning who did it. Every time he got a lead, he would run straight into a dead end. He was still positive that whoever was on the cell phone was the one who kill Harry. Mr. Weasley had been hunting for a way to track down where the person was calling from. If he could find this, he could learn exactly who the murderer was, and get them locked up. Unfortunately, this seemed impossible. There was no way to do this in the world, especially since almost no one there had phones. Hermione had once mentioned that muggle cops knew how do this.

Arthur made a quick mental note to ask her about this. He knew that if he found something out about this, he could research it, and track down the person who attempted murder.

Over at Harry's house, Ron was running around the house, very excited. He was also very nervous. Tonight was the night for him. Tonight was his night with Lavender Brown.

Ron's attitude was a complete rollercoaster these past few days. When Ron had found out that Draco had been released from Azkaban, he got really mad. He did not talk to Hermione for a few days. His temper was really high most of these days. Harry and Hermione were really confused at why Ron was so upset over him getting released. He was innocent, right?

* * *

Ron looked at his watch, it was almost that time. Harry and Hermione wished him good luck. He then grabbed some flowers he bought earlier and walked out the door.

"Ron, flowers?" Hermione asked, knowing something was up with Ron.

"I know, weird. He never bought flowers for any other dates."

"He must really be serious about this." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, he must really want a girlfriend."

"But, why Lavender?"

"I know you don't like her, but you don't know her either. For all you know, you could be best friends with her."

"Like that's going to happen." She muttered.

"You don't know what's going to happen in the future."

"Speaking of future, we get to work together next week." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but its still work. Plus our jobs our getting evaluated, which is even worse the minister already hates us, we better not screw this up."

"Don't worry, he won't fire us, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang. Ron stood at the door, very nervous. He started rocking back and forth, waiting for her to answer it. The knob turned and Ron quickly stood up straight. He bit his lip, very scared. Ron grabbed the flowers and held them out.

"Hello Lavender," Ron said, trying his hardest to stop himself from blushing. "You look beautiful," He said complimenting her. And she did. You could tell that she had gotten a lot older and more mature. He now did not know why he dated her just to make Hermione jealous, because she deserved so much better than that.

"Thanks Ron," Lavender said. She then stepped out and shut the door behind her. "Where're we off to?"

"You'll see," Ron answered vaguely. He then led her to his car. He opened the door for her, being very polite. She got into the ca, and sat down. Ron walked over to the other side, and went in. He started the car. He sped off, up into the sky. They were there in about fifteen minutes. Ron parked the car and they both got out. Lavender still had no idea where they were. Ron led her inside, and up a few flights of stairs. They ended up in a short hallway. They walked down the hallway, and a door appeared in front of them. Ron turned the handle, and held it open for Lavender to go first. He watched her face quickly change to shock. He smiled at her expression.

"Wow," she muttered in awe.

They were outside, on top of the building. It was nighttime, and you could see quite a few stars. There were candles floating above them. A table settled in the middle of the floor, which was set to perfection. Two plates were set, with food on them. Two candles were centered on the table. Ron led Lavender over to the table, and pulled the chair out. She thanked him, and he sat down.

"How'd you get those candles up there? It looks just like Hogwarts." She asked.

"Hermione gave me the spell." Ron said.

After they finished eating, Ron used his wand to make music start playing. He got up, and took Lavender's hand. With one hand he continued to hold hers. The other he attached to her waste. They slowly started dancing. Within minutes, they were centimeters apart. Lavender could feel his breath. He leaned in, and slowly touched her lips.

* * *

Ron held her hand and walked up the stairs with her, to the door. She went into her purse and got her keys. Slowly, she brought her hand to the door knob. Even though she turned the key, she looked like she was patiently awaiting something else. Ron stopped her from stepping in, and kissed her. A smile then formed on both there faces.

"Good night," She whispered.

She continued to open the door. She walked in, happy the way her date went. She shut the door behind her

"Yes," Ron muttered, outside the door.

_AN- I know it's really short. Next chapter is much longer. Also there's no really Harry and Hermione in this chapter, its just Ron and Lavender. Next chapter is the complete opposite._

_Please Review_

_Kelly_


	14. Out of It

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 14

Out of it

"That must have been really nice of you, Ron." Hermione commented. The trio was sitting in the living room of their house, discussing Ron's date.

"Well, I did it," Ron said, praising himself. "Second date, here we come." Ron then put his feet on the table, and his hands over the top of his head, proving he was a know it all, and didn't have to worry about his next date.

"Since when do you have good dates? Usually all of them fail." Harry commented.

"I do, now that is. Now that I'm in such a good mood, I'm going to cook for you all, invite Ginny and Draco over too."

"Oh great, Ron's cooking," Hermione muttered to Harry sarcastically.

"Wahoo," Ron screamed. "Party at the Potters"

Ron then walked into the kitchen, starting to cook, using magic, that is. There was no way he would ever be able to cook the way muggles do. Hermione called Ginny, and they were both on their way over. Hermione thought Ron was going through a whole lot of nothing, just because he had a good date. She came to the conclusion that he was very happy, a little too happy.

It took Ron a while to cook, even though he was using magic. He served everyone food and drink, and assigned them seats. Hermione was next to Harry, and Draco next to Ginny. He sat himself right in the middle of the two couples, so he could make sure he was in the conversation.

"Draco, can you come here for a minute." He called.

Draco was sitting in the room with the others. He got up and walked into the kitchen, confused. He was unsure as to why Ron wanted to talk to him, as they had always been enemies. Come to figure it out, Ron only wanted to talk to Draco about Quiditch. Even though he was unsure of why he wanted to talk to him instead of Harry, he joined in on the conversation. After a few minutes, Ron called the rest of the crew in to eat. He made sure everyone sat in there correct seat, and then they all dug in.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up." Harry said gently shaking her. She slowly sat up, unaware of what was happening.

"Wh-what?" she asked, half asleep.

"Its not the weekend anymore," he said with a grin on his face.

She then got up and jumped off the bed, angry at herself for oversleeping. She ran into the shower, taking one of the quickest ones in her life. She rushed downstairs, grabbed breakfast, and her and Harry were out the door.

"Do you remember what today is?" Harry asked her. They were now in the car, and driving off to the Ministry, trying to get there as fast as possible.

"Monday," she said in between a yawn.

"Yeah," he couldn't believe she forgot. "But today's the day our jobs get evaluated. Plus, were already in deep water with the minister." He said, reminding her.

Hermione stared out the window, lost. To Harry, it did not seem like she was listening to him at all.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her.

"Wh- Oh, yeah, of course."

In a few minutes, they were there. Harry parked the car, and they got out. They went into the Auror's department, where one of their big bosses were waiting for everyone to enter.

"Hello." He started. "As you all know, today is job evaluation day. First, you lot will be broken up into groups of five or six different people. Every group will be scattered in different places throughout the Ministry. Together you will try to figure out the mystery of each department in which you are placed. Even though it will seem like no one is watching you, someone will be."

From there on he called out names and placed people in groups. Since this was done in alphabetical order, both Harry and Hermione were placed in the same group. When everyone was divided, they found their group members and awaited their orders as to where they were to go. The man came to their group, and handed Harry a small piece of paper. It read:

'_The Department of Mysteries: The secrets of the veil._'

"Oh great," Harry and Hermione said sarcastically, at the exact same time.

People slowly started filing out of the room they were now, and headed to where they were to go. Harry and Hermione lead there group down to the floor, were the Department of Mysteries was located. They walked down a short hallway, and ended up facing the same black door as they did so many years ago.

Harry slowly opened the door, not wanting to enter this room again. The nightmare kept playing over and over in his head, of Sirus dying, and everything else that went wrong that night. He walked in, very slowly and cautiously, with Hermione right by his side. The rest of the group followed his lead once again, knowing both him and Hermione had been here once before. Once they all entered, he had Hermione place an X on the door before closing it, remembering what happened as soon as they did. Hermione slowly closed the door.

The room started its revolt again, going slower at first and then getting faster and faster. A red blur was shown as the room spun, the X that Hermione had just placed.

"Any idea what door it is?" Harry asked Hermione in a soft whisper.

"No," She answered.

Harry then decided to randomly pick a door for the group to enter. He went to open it, but it would not. Hermione placed another X on the door, so they wouldn't get confused and try to enter it again. The room started spinning again, making Hermione very dizzy. She suddenly felt sick, but tried to calm herself, saying it was just nervous.

Harry opened the next door, and it wasn't locked. He remembered this room exactly like it was yesterday. They had entered this room in their fifth year. It was the bright room, the room that contained the brains. It was in this room where Ron almost got chocked by one, and Hermione lay there unconscious. He knew they were on the right track. He remembered there was a way to enter the room with the veil from here.

This time, he walked right to the back of the room, not even stopping to investigate the brains. He knew that they were still there, and he didn't care about them anymore.

Hermione, on the other hand, walked right up to the large tank in the middle of the room. She examined them closely, trying to study them. She slowly had a weird feeling pass through her body, like if she was being hot and cold at the same time. She had a sudden urge to grab a brain. She wanted one. She needed to touch one, to feel one. She lifted her hand up, and touched the aquarium glass. Suddenly, the class disappeared, and her hand touched the water. Brains swam all around her hand. She moved her fingers, trying to grab one. She was centimeters away from holding one when-.

"Hermione?" Harry called, not turning around to see what she was doing.

She quickly pulled her hand out of the water, having forgotten what she was doing. She ran over to Harry, ready to accompany him in whatever he might be doing next.

"yeah, what's up?" She asked when she found him standing near the doors.

"Do you remember what the room looks like?" He asked her politely.

"Um…" she thought for a moment, trying to picture it. "It was very dark and had a veil."

"Well, sort of. To get down there I remember we have to walk down some stone steps."

"Okay," she said, making a mental note of the room in her mind.

"I think it's this door." Harry said, and opened the door.

This was where the nightmare truly begun, he remembered. This is where he witnessed someone he loved dying because of some stupid veil. He took a deep breath, very worried.

"Its okay," Hermione whispered behind him.

Still very nervous, he shook his head in agreement. He took the first step and acknowledged that this was the exact same room he was in during his fifth year. Slowly and cautiously he went down the stairs, trying to become calmer. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it, telling him she was there for him unlike last time. When he reached the last stair, he was a lot more relaxed. He and Hermione then split up, knowing they could investigate more of the veil that way.

Harry took a left while Hermione took a right. The rest of the people slowly moved around the room, feeling very uncomfortable. Harry kept staring at the veil, having no idea how to figure out the mysteries of it. He knew all that he wanted to know about it, it killed Sirus. He slowly became quiet, wondering if he could hear the voices like he did last time. He still did, but this time one of the voices was harder while the other was softer. He concluded that one was a man and one was a woman, even though he was really unsure.

Harry kept straining his ears, trying to hear what they were saying. To him, the noises sounded quieter than a whisper. He wished he knew what they were saying, and if they truly were people beyond the veil.

Hermione stood in the middle of the floor, staring at the veil. She now could hear the voices. She remembered that she could not hear them in her fifth year, and she wondered what had changed. The weird feeling again shook throughout her body, and once again she had a sudden desire for something.

She walked closer and closer to the veil. She now wanted that veil, she wanted to touch it. She needed to touch it, for Harry. She was in arm length, and she grabbed it. Hermione know wanted to go beyond the veil. For some reason her brain kept telling her Harry wanted her beyond the veil. Not knowing at all what she was doing, she walked around the veil, and took a first step. Her foot was half beyond the veil. She kept walking, knowing she was doing this for Harry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

He ran over to her, and pulled her far away from the veil. Without another word, she fainted in his arms.

_AN- Chapter will be up next weekend. I'm trying to make sure I update at least once a week, and so far so good._

_Please Review_

_Kelly _


	15. Unsure

_Thanks for the reviews_

Chapter 15

Unsure

Harry paced back and forth across the floor. He took a quick glance over at Hermione, who was sound asleep. She had just gone through a long exam by the Healers. Harry was now awaiting the arrival of them. They were supposed to announce to him what was wrong with her.

Harry could not believe what was going on. He could not believe that he just almost lost his wife. But most of all, he could not believe he almost just lost someone else because of that stupid veil.

The events started pouring into his mind. He needed an explanation as to why Hermione tried to go through that veil. Last time she had warned Harry about getting to close to the veil, never mind touching it.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." The healer said, entering the room. This sudden noise made Harry jump, his thoughts quickly leaving his mind. The healer then quickly looked at Hermione, acknowledging his patient.

"We have some good news and some bad news." He said. "First the good news, you're wife is completely fine. All her medical conditions show that she is completely healthy, and will stay that way. The bad news is, we can't figure out what could have triggered her to do these odd and crazy things."

"So you're saying this could happen again, because you don't know what caused it, and can't stop it."

"Well,"

"I don't need to have my wife almost killing herself every other day. I need her. I need her here with me. If you can't figure out how to stop this then-"

"Mr. Potter, calm down, you did not let me finish." The healer said, himself being very calm even though Harry seemed to be raising his voice. "We might be able to figure out what is wrong with her, and what caused her sudden change in motives. We will heal her if we figure this out. This will take many tests and examinations, though, to solve this problem."

"We'll do it then." Harry said right away.

"I think you might need to talk this over with Hermione." The healer said, giving Harry advice. "She will have to spend many hours, and maybe even days here, in St. Mungos, or maybe other Wizarding hospitals."

"When will she be able to do this?"

"In a few weeks, not anytime soon."

"In those few weeks, she could die. Do you want that to happen?" Harry said, getting more and more frustrated. "I want this earlier. Hermione needs to stay here, alive."

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't lower your voice." The healer said, showing his authority. "You say you care about your wife, yet you're screaming. You obviously do not care if you wake her up."

Harry slowly quieted down, embarrassed that he just made a huge fool out of himself.

"There is no way I will be able to change these dates. I think you need to talk to your wife about this. If you love her like you say you do, you'll do it."

With that the healer walked out of the room, leaving Harry in silence.

* * *

Harry woke up, and Hermione was still fast asleep. Everything in the room was exactly the same, almost. There was now a chair next to Harry. Occupying the chair was Ginny, who looked like she had been spaced out for several minutes, maybe even an hour. Harry quickly moved in his seat, straightening himself up. Ginny was quickly sent back to reality, and looked over to him.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said sleepily.

Harry jumped, thinking both women were asleep.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Ginny took a quick peek down at her muggle watch. "About two hours now. I would have been here earlier, but I don't think they would have let me in."

"Why didn't u wake me?" Harry asked, disbelieving he had slept this whole time while she was here.

"I knew you must have needed sleep. By the time Hermione got here, it must have been really late."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry about it Harry. How's she doing?" Ginny asked, looking over at Hermione who was softly snoring.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet. The healer said she was alright, but they weren't sure what caused it."

"Oh, well I'm sure the healers will be able to figure that out."

"Yeah but, they said it could take weeks, even months. I can't wait that long." Harry said, slowly becoming angry and sad at the same time. "She could die because of this."

"Harry, Hermione's not going to die, because we're not going to let her. She was going through the same thing when you were trying to kill Voldemort. You should have seen how nervous she was then that you were going to die. This is less severe."

"No, its not. This is just something really random, so out of the blue. We don't know what's happening or what's causing it. This could happen again tomorrow, o the next day, and the healers wouldn't know how to heal her. What if she continues to space out like she did today? What happens if she tries to kill her self again?"

"What if, what if. Harry, it's not going to happen, alright? Stop thinking so negatively, because it's not going to happen. Okay?"

"You don't know."

"Harry, it's not going to happen." Ginny said, putting strength in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now that that's over with, where the hell is my brother?" Ginny asked, noticing he wasn't there with them. "He should be here, you guys are best friends."

"He hasn't showed up yet, I think. I don't know where he is. He must be coming later."

"He better, it would be nice to show some support for his best friend. Draco's coming here after he's done with work."

"Why aren't you there?" Harry asked, remembering that's where all three of them should be around this time.

"I took the day off to come and be with you and Hermione."

"That must be where Ron is, working."

"Yeah but he did take a day off when you were in here, didn't her? Why not for Hermione? You guys are all really close. Its not like Ron's closer to you then with He?"

"No, but there has to be a reason as to why he's not here. Maybe he just has a whole bunch of work."

* * *

"Ginny, that you?" Hermione asked, seeing a red blur in front of her. She quickly sat up straight in the bed, obviously not wanting to be there. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them back into focus. She scanned the room, and notice quite a few other people were missing.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Harry went to go get some food for the three of us. He didn't want to, but I made him. He needed some fresh air. Anyway, I'm glad to see your awake, and doing better."

"Oh, yeah, okay." Hermione said. She put her hands down on the mattress of the bed, and pushed her self up. She eventually pushed herself off the bed, and tried to stand on her feet. As soon as Ginny found out what she was trying to achieve, she ran over to her, and got her re-situated on the bed,

"Hermione, don't try to get up yet. The healers want you to rest." Ginny said, not wanting her best friend to get hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." Hermione said, not wanting to lie down anymore. She also did not want to be there anymore.

"You might feel fine, but the healers aren't quite sure if you are."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said, slightly confused and mad that she had just lost this argument.

* * *

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you're awake." Harry said as soon as he got into the door. "The healers told me you were."

Harry had two bags in his hand. He handed one of them over to Hermione.

"Since I know how bad the food here is," Harry said, with a half smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly.

He then divided the other one up between Ginny and himself.

"How long am I here for?" she asked.

"You're leaving later tonight." Harry said. His slight smile slowly faded off of his face. "That's what I need to talk to you about." He thought for a moment trying to figure out a way to tell her. "While you were asleep, the healers tried to find out what was wrong with you, and they couldn't. They searched every part of your body, and nothing showed up. Every part of your body showed that you were completely healthy. There was also no trace of a spell or poison in your blood.

"The healers have decided that in order to figure this out, you must go through several long examinations. This means you might have to spend quite a few nights here."

"Great," Hermione said sarcastically, piling this all up in her brain.

"They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to do this. Even though it's up to you, I think you should do it, so they can figure this out and heal you. Otherwise, who knows what might happen next, and if u might do this again."

"Then I guess I'll do it," Hermione said, finding no point in arguing with her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

Harry walked over to her and held her hand. "I'll be here for you the whole time, okay?" Harry said. He then placed a kiss on her forehead, showing her that he always had and always will be.

Ginny watched the tow lovers from the back, with a grin on her face. She knew they loved each other, and would do anything if it meant keeping the other safe.

_AN- Please Review_


	16. Draco and Ron

_I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time. I have a really good reason, my life sucks, completely. Everything in my life has started going crazy, so I never really got the time to update sooner. Well, the chapters up now, and that's all that matters, right?_

_A special thank you to all the reviews out there._

Chapter 16

Draco and Ron

"I'm glad you're feeling much better." Draco said. It was about an hour before Hermione was going to be released. Harry and Ginny were still there, relaxing back in the chairs.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't have been here earlier." Draco said. "The stupid ministry had me work a lot, probably because you three weren't there."

"It's alright." Hermione said softly. "What happened with our jobs?" She wanted to make sure everything was alright, after she promised Harry that everything would be okay.

Harry suddenly sat up and leaned forward, wanting to pay a lot of attention in this conversation. He did not want to have to go and look for another job. Not since he had been working for the ministry, and had accomplished his goal to become an auror.

"Nothing, not that I know of." Draco answered vaguely. "The stupid minister wanted to fire you, both of you. I think that was basically because of what you did for me. He still has a grudge against you for that."

"Yeah, we know." Harry said.

"The Head of the Auror's Department stood up for you. He argued with Scrimgemour and told him that it wasn't either of your faults. After a lot of discussion, the minister finally said that he wouldn't fire you, but you needed to watch what you're doing more."

"Alright, good." Hermione said. She also did not want to lose her job.

"Hey where's Ron?" Draco asked, finally noticing he wasn't there. "He was at work, but he left way before me, I thought. I thought he would have made it here way before me."

"Oh," Harry said. "He must be meeting us at the house, since well be there in a little."

"Maybe," Draco said, not wanting to argue.

"Hermione, how'd this all happen anyways?" He asked, touching a subject that both Harry and Ginny were afraid to touch.

"I really don't know." Hermione said. She now started racking her brain, trying to figure out what happened. "I just really spaced out."

"Do you think someone possessed you?" Ginny asked, remembering one of her past experience with Voldemort.

"No, at least I don't think so. I doubt it."

"Well, did you have any blackouts?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "No"

"Did you feel like someone was controlling you, and making you feel like you had to do something?" Ginny asked, still thinking of some of the symptoms she had when she was being possessed.

"No, I just felt like I wanted something I shouldn't have, or normally wouldn't have."

"Plus," Harry said, having an idea pop through his head. "Wouldn't that have shown up when they examined her? The healers said they couldn't find any spells or potions in her body, wouldn't that have shown up."

"I don't know I was never tested when it was happening to me."

"Besides, who would want to possess me?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Hermione had just been released from the hospital. Ginny and Draco had decided to go with Harry and Hermione home, to make sure everything was okay. Harry wanted to apparate home, knowing that it would be a lot quicker, but Hermione said no. She did not want to; she hated the feeling, even if she was feeling fine. Harry accepted her wishes, and drove her home. Ginny and Draco, on the other hand, apparated. Ginny did not mind the intense feeling, and neither did Draco. They made it to the house way before Harry and Hermione would have. They let themselves in, since Harry had given them a key for this one time.

The house was empty; no one was in it whatsoever.

"Ron." Ginny called. There was no response.

"RON!" Draco screamed, much louder than her.

Silence, still.

"I'll go check upstairs." Ginny said. She knew her brother was there, he had to be, for Hermione. She needed his support, all of theirs.

Draco looked around the room. He walked into the living room, and noticed it was a total mess. There were tons of cans of fire whiskey on the table. There were also many torn up pieces of paper, with blobs of ink on them. He then noticed one unwrinkled paper with a quill right next to it. He picked it up and read it, unsure of what it was about.

_I need it, now. You got what you wanted and now it's your turn to give me what I wanted, or else._

Draco kept reading it over and over, trying to figure out who it was to, or if Ron wrote it.

"Bloody hell, what happened here?" Ginny asked, appalled at the sight.

"I don't know I found it like this. Here, read this." He handed Ginny the paper he had just found. She too kept reading it over and over.

"Do you think Ron could have made this mess?" He asked her.

"I don't know. If he did, he didn't alone. He hardly ever drinks."

"What about the letter?"

"Doubt it. It doesn't sound like Ron. Plus, Ron doesn't write like this." She answered, reexamining the writing on the letter. "He writes sloppier."

"Oh, well then maybe he invited some of his friends over." Draco commented, coming up with a logical theory. "Well, let's at least clean this place up."

Both Draco and Ginny used a few quick spells, and got the place spotless.

"Who ever was here had a serious drinking problem," Ginny said.

Draco and Ginny had sat down on the now clean couch, waiting for them to arrive. They knew that it would take them very long to get back, having driven from there many times.

In a few minutes, the door handle slowly turned. They knew it couldn't have been them, already. Ginny turned and saw her brother coming.

"Hey guys, I didn't know we were having company over." Ron said, as soon as he opened the door. "What's going on?"

"Why weren't you at the hospital?" Ginny asked, angrily. "Hermione wanted you there."

"I'll tell her I'm sorry," Ron said seriously. "Its just I had some business to take care of."

"Work?"

"No, not exactly."

Draco had stood there silently, staring at him. There was something different about him, and he noticed it as soon as he came in. He had noticed this so quickly, because he had been in this shape quite a few times before. Ron looked like he had been beaten up, or in a very big fight. He then looked down at his hand and noticed that it was bleeding, horribly.

"What happened?" Draco asked, even though he had thought he had come to the right conclusion already.

"Huh?" Ron stared at him in confusion.

"Your hand, it's bleeding, what did you do to it?" he asked, making himself much clearer.

"Oh, this, I hurt it at work." He said.

"Oh," Draco said.

'_Work was hours ago, how could it still be bleeding' _he thought.

"Ron, how could that cut still be bleeding if you hurt it at work? That was hours ago." Draco said.

"Well, I ran into some nasty blast-ended skrewts. I held it in the wrong spot."

Draco chuckled. "Don't you remember, you're supposed to hold it in the middle?"

"Yes, I remember, Stupid little gits though. Would have had my whole arm off it I didn't drop it."

Ginny had now joined in on the laughing. "And that is why you're supposed to pay attention in classes, Ron, and not just copy off of Hermione the whole time.

"Yes, I know." Ron said.

Ron had now just come and sat down in the chair. He got a little more relaxed, when the door handle turned, showing them that Harry and Hermione had just arrived.

They both entered the room, to see the three relaxing. Ron automatically jumped up and gave her a huge hug, showing her he still cared.

"I'm glad you're still here," Ron said seriously.

"Yeah"

"Look, sorry I wasn't at the hospital or anything. I had to work a lot and then had plenty of other things to do."

"It's alright." Hermione said, forgivingly. She did mind that he wasn't there at first, but now she didn't want to make a big scene out of it. It was nothing.

Draco stood in the back of the room and watched the two of them. He now came up with another conclusion, and this one he knew had to be true. _The golden trio wasn't as close as they use to be._

_AN- Hopefully, there will be a chapter up next weekend, since it's mostly all written, and I'm completely over writers block._

_Please Review_

_Kelly_


	17. Out

_Alright, I'm back. Sorry about not updating for a while, it's just that my life pretty much sucks right now, and everything is going crazy. Oh well, the chapter is here now, is that good enough. I will try my best to make the updates faster, but I don't know if I can make that a promise._

_Thanks for all the reviews. Reviewers, you people are awesome; you know how to make my long stressful day of school a lot better._

_I think I'll shut up now, lol._

Chapter 17

Out

Ron came running down the stairs. It had been just about two weeks since Hermione's near death experience and everyone was back to their normal, day to day schedule. Of course, Ron's schedule had been altered, having to find time to spend with Lavender almost everyday of the week.

Ron was once again clean and spiffier than normal. He was also a lot happier than normal. By the look of him, Harry knew exactly what was going on.

"Another date Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," he said grinning.

"How many has it been now, seven? You guys must be really serious."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Alright well have fun. Just telling you, depending on the time you come home, me and 'Mione might not be here, we might be gone."

Ron shook his head. "Okay, I'll just let myself in like I always do."

He sat down on the couch but kept looking down at his watch at what seemed to be like two second intervals. He didn't want to be early, but he didn't want to be late either. When it was about a minute or so before the planned time, Ron got up and apparated away to Lavender's house. He knew apparating would be the quickest and easiest way to get there. He also knew that this would be the cleanest way to get there, as all other traveling ways would ruin his clothes.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were both sitting together on the couch, both very quite. The house was also completely silent, as Ron was out on his date and they didn't actually have company over for once.

Hermione's leg suddenly started to shake back and forth, mostly because of nerves. Harry had a slight bit of a worried look on his face, but he tried to relax and not show it. He took a quick glance down at this watch and noticed it was about that time.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Hermione. He put on a fake smile on his face, trying to make her believe he wasn't worried.

Hermione shook her head faintly. She then smiled, weakly.

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the place which they suddenly seemed to live. They entered St. Mungo's worriedly and nervously.

"I'll go and tell them you're here." Harry said to Hermione. "Sit down, relax." He could tell she was worried, much more worried than he was. She slowly sat down, trying to calm down like he told her to.

Once he made sure she was okay, he got up and walked over to the line in which everyone was waiting. He entered in the back of the line and waited for it to be his turn. Within ten minutes, he was at the front of it. The receptionist was looking down at him, waiting for him to open his mouth and speak.

"Can you please tell me where Healer Anderson is?" Harry spoke.

The man suddenly looked up and surveyed him, as if not clearly understanding what he had just said.

"Can you tell Mr. Anderson that the Potters are here?" Harry said, talking slower and trying to make the receptionist understand.

"I'm not deaf boy!" The man said quite strongly. He then suddenly changed his tone of voice. "Brian is waiting for you in room number 527. That's on the fifth floor. I'm sure you'll be able to find it after that, right boy?"

"Yes sir." Harry said politely. He felt like he was back in school and was a kid again, having a man talk to him like that.

Harry quickly exited the line and went over to Hermione. Here she was sitting in a chair, looking quite a bit more relaxed than she was before. Even though she was less tense, Harry could still tell she was very nervous.

"We've got to go up to the fifth floor." Harry told her. She shook her head in agreement and got up.

They walked over to the elevator and got in it. There was only one other person inside, who left as soon as they walked in. When the door opened, Harry got out, and the Hermione. He took her hand in his, trying to help her out and prove he was there for her.

"Everything is going to be okay." Harry said, reassuringly. Hermione was still very speechless, fear overcoming her once again. She then started walking slower, making Harry have to drop down a few paces. He knew she didn't want to be here, that she didn't have to want to be here.

"523…525…527, Here it is," Harry said.

Hermione put her hand on the door and opened it. The room was much bigger than the first one she stayed at. There was also a young man standing in the corner, looking out the window. He clearly did not notice them. Harry cleared his throat and the man turned around.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He said. "I'm Healer Anderson. It's good to see you." He shook both their hands and then turned to Hermione, knowing she'd have questions.

"So you do know what you're here for." He started. "You're here to figure out what happened to your body the night you went through the veil."

Hermione shook in recognition, she knew this all already.

"This operation, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mr. Anderson asked her. He could also tell, like Harry, that she was afraid to be there.

Hermione looked over at Harry and then tried to find her voice.

"Healer, can you explain to me exactly how this operation is going to work, what you are going to be doing and how this will be able to help me."

"Well, this operation is a short term search throughout the body. You will be able to move all major parts of your body, including your hands, arms, etc. The smaller sized organs and tissues will be temporally be shut down. Also, a small part of your mind might be examined to see if you may have a memory charm being placed on you.

Hermione stood there like a sponge, taking this all in.

"What could happen if something goes wrong?"

The healer pondered for a moment. "There is no thought in my mind that something in this spell might go wrong. I did this spell plenty of other times and nothings every happened. But in the case that something might, there will be other healers here to help me save you. But, if this spell does for some reason backfire, it will not endanger your life or any of your body parts. Now, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione answered. Actually, the whole time she was standing there she knew she was going to go through with the operation. She just wanted to know all about the operation before she went through with it and something did happen.

"Okay, then let's get started." The Healer said happily. He looked up and then remembered something. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, Harry; you're going to have to leave.

Harry quickly looked up, noticing he was talking to him. "What? Why?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"There can only be the patient and the healers in here."

"No," Hermione said strongly. "If Harry's not here, then I'm not doing this."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about this.

Harry looked over to Hermione and he knew this had to be done.

"Look, Hermione." He took his hand and placed it in his. "This has to be done. You need to go through with this." He looked up at her face, and forced her to look up at him. He faked a smile; he had seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I'll be right outside the door the whole time."

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't going to give up that easy. "No. No Harry. I'm not doing this if you're not with me. I need you here. I won't feel safe if you're not here with me."

"Hermione, this is you're life were talking about. We need to figure out what happened to you. You have to go through with this."

The healer was still standing there, watching and listening to the couple trying to figure out a way around this obstacle. To him this was very passionate and touching. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Harry," Harry looked up to the healer. The healer was very unsure about what he wanted to do, but he knew this would make the operation go much smoother. "If you want to, you can stay in here, if you really want to. But, you cannot tell anyone else about this."

"Yes sir." Harry said gratefully. "Thank you sir"

He shook his hand more strongly, showing that he truly was appreciative.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She too showed her thankfulness, but she gave him a hug.

"Now that that's settled," the healer said. "Hermione, you need to get dressed in this."

He handed her a small night shirt, the ones almost all the patients had to wear when they were going into surgery. It reminded Hermione of the muggle hospital shirts, except this one seemed a tad bit thicker and longer.

"I'll be back in five minutes," With that he left the room, leaving her and Harry alone. The only reason why he left was so she could get dressed in the comfort of being alone with her husband. It was also a policy that they did this. He usually had somewhere else to go during this time, some other patient to visit or someone requesting to see him. But, the head healer cancelled all his other visits during this day to make sure he could have as much time to work on this operation as he needed. No one actually knew how long it was going to take, if it was going to take a while or a short amount of time.

After about five minutes or so Mr. Anderson checked his watch. He got up from where he was sitting and decided that Hermione must have been done getting dressed yet. If she wasn't, though, he would have to go sit back down where he was and wait. He walked over to the door and knocked on it, not wanting to walk in on something unexpected.

"Come in," Harry said.

Hermione was now in her knew clothing attire. She had he hands folded and was starting to rock back and forth. Her nerves were now once again getting the better of her. When the healer walked in, she quickly looked up and tried to contain herself from rocking.

"Okay… Um, Hermione, can you please go lat on top of the surgical table." Healer Anderson said.

Hermione looked up at him weirdly. She knew what he was talking about, as it was the only thing in the room that he would wish for her to lie on. She looked at the thing she thought was a bed oddly. Muggle surgical tables were a lot harder, and more like an actual table.

She got up and walked over to it. She had to jump up a little bit to get on it. The reason that the table had to be so tall was so that the healers could be in reach of her. The healers did not want to have to reach up or down to operate.

Hermione slowly lay down on the table and it quickly adjusted itself so it would be as comfortable as possible. Hermione still was as relaxed as she should have been.

"Hermione, try and get comfortable and relax. This could be a long process and we want to have you calm. The more calm and relaxed you are, the better the spell we are using will work. It will also be quicker for us to find out what's going on."

Hermione shook her head and listened to the healer's advice. She took a deep breath and it actually worked, she started to calm down. Her nerves also started to go away and she wasn't as tense as she was before.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Harry came over to the table where Hermione was lying and placed her hand in his.

"Is it okay if I stand here?" He asked the healer. He was so nice to let him stay in there that he decided to ask him for permission.

"I guess."

The healer then hinted for Harry to be quiet because he cleared his throat. Harry had a feeling that this was because the spell took a lot of concentration to work. Mr. Anderson then took out his wand and slowly pointed it at her body. Hermione pinched her eyes shut, having no idea what the spell was going to feel like.

"Neutiquam secerno" He said loudly and clearly.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tightly in the middle of the spell. After, her body made a quick jolt and then slowly relaxed. She laid still, but Harry could still feel the tight grip on his hand. The grip keep tightening and loosing. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and then her mouth, going to talk.

"Don't try to talk." The healer said. "You probably can't."

The healer then used his wand to turn off the lights. Everything was now completely dark except for one thing, the insides of Hermione's body. They seemed to glow brightly. She looked down and could see the inside of her body perfectly.

"Hmm…" he said. Harry knew that he must have obviously found something suspious.

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked, still using his manners.

"Sh…" the healer said.

He now had his wand held back up completely over Hermione. He then started moving his wand over to the left side of her body.

"Hmm…" he said again.

Each time he said that it made Harry worry even more. Hermione had now slowly calmed down and stopped worrying. The spell was not at all as bad as she expected it to be.

Healer Anderson then moved his wand all over Hermione's body, making sure his suspicisions were correct. He then took his wand off of her body and flicked the lights back on. He then used some spell to reverse the first one, making Hermione completely able to move again.

"Hermione, can you please try and sit up?"

With no extra strength needed Hermione sat up straight. Most others who had just gone through this operation would not be able to sit up so simply. He made his wand a flashlight and re-examined Hermione's body, making sure the spell didn't damage it.

"Well… I think I have found out what may have happened to you." The healer announced.

"What sir?" Harry asked, wanting to know the answer to a question that had been stumping him for some time now.

Hermione still had Harry's hand in her's and Harry could feel the grip tighten once more. Harry now joined Hermione on top of the operation table, right next to her.

"To make a long story short, you were poisoned." The healer said, putting things into very simple terms so they could understand him. "At least, that's my best theory."

Hermione and Harry just sat there, taking this all in. Harry looked over at Hermione, wanting to see her expression and reaction.

"How could I have been poisoned?"

"Well… someone may have made this as a potion. Then, by the looks of it, they snuck it into your food and drinks."

"Wouldn't that have shown up the first time you examined me?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily. You see, there are some materials that can go into potions that can not be detectable at all, only in thrall examinations."

"Can you… Do you know if they've stop doing it, poisoning me, that is?"

The healer thought for a moment, he was quite unsure of the answer.

"That is a really tricky question. I'm not quite sure of the answer. The fact that I did find a trace of the poison in your body makes me unsure if you still are being poisoned. See, when you had the attack it was many weeks ago, I don't know why there would still be any poison left at all. But then again, the trace of poison was so small, that it could be left from before the attack. It has to stay into your body until it deteriorates into nothing, and I think that is the process it might still be in."

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Harry asked.

"Not really. The only way to stop this would be to track down the culprit and get him in Azkaban. Maybe the minister could help you. Besides that, there is nothing you could do."

"The minister would put anyone in Azkaban for us now; we're not on exactly good terms with him."

"Well, he can't just ignore something like this. He will have to do something about it, or else it won't look good for him."

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said softly. She really didn't want to talk to the minister, not since everything that had happened. But, knowing Harry so well, she knew he would definitely want her to go and talk to him, since he might be the only one who could help save her.

* * *

It was late at night and two people were still wide awake inside the house. The light was dimmed just right, making it a sweet romantic setting. Ron was sitting in a chair in Lavender's living room, completely enjoying himself. Lavender was sitting across his lap with her arm around her neck. Ron was grinning hysterically and every few minutes they would lean in and kiss each other. This would usually form a long make out session, which was followed by silence.

"Um... Ron, can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, anything honey." He then placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me." She said.

She then took a deep breath. There was a small short silence, which made her believe he was going to say no.

"Of course I want to." Ron said happily. He would love to wake up to her face every morning.

"Good" She said.

Ron the thought about something. "But I will have to run this by Harry and Hermione first, giving them somewhat of a notice since they let me run in with them."

"That's fine, as long as I am finally going to have you here with me."

_An- Alright, finally, another chapter done. This one was pretty long, since I haven't updated in such a long time. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise._

_Please Review_

_Kelly_


	18. Searching

**_Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while. I don't own any place, characters or settings that relate to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns all those. I also don't own Google or the World Wide Web. Now I sound poor._**

Thanks for all the Reviews.

Chapter 18

Searching

The door had just opened to a very, very quite house. It seemed like no one had been home, but Ron knew better. He knew by this time both Harry and Hermione would be upstairs, sound asleep. It was very late, and he knew he shouldn't have stayed out this late, but he was on his date, out with Lavender. Every time he had a date, they went to sleep way before he was even close to coming home.

Ron slowly crept upstairs, trying not to make any noise. It was very hard to be quiet, since he was and had always been such a loud person. The only time he was ever this quiet was when he was sneaking around and getting into trouble. He had reached the tope step, and was almost there. He walked fast but silently past their room. Once he had past, he took a deep breath. He had made it!

_Ring ring_

His cell phone in his pocket had just rang and started vibrating, indicating that someone was calling him.

"Shoot," He said, harshly yet quietly. "Shut up." He smacked it trying to make it be quiet, but it didn't. He knew this wasn't going to work, but he at least wanted to try to get it to be quiet.

Ron then picked up the speed and quickly walked to his room, not caring about how much noise his feet now made on his way doing this. He figured that if Harry and Hermione had were going to wake up, they would have awoken already. He shut the door behind him, so he could be loud again.

Ron quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket and nervous pressed some buttons trying to answer it. He finally did just before it was about ready to hang up.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice was strong yet nervous and monotone. He also seemed sleepy and didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment.

"Look, we'll deal with this tomorrow. It's way too late." Ron said strongly.

With that he fiddled around with the buttons trying to end the call. He hung up the phone, not even waiting for the person's response. He obviously didn't care about the person on the other line.

* * *

"Harry, Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ron said.

It was early in the morning and he had just joined them for breakfast. Harry and Hermione had already been sitting at the table eating when he got there.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked, anxious to know what the big deal was over.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to move out."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, sadly.

"Well…" Ron said, contemplating on what to say or at least how to say it. "Lavender and I talked and we decided that we are going to move in together."

A sudden silence filled the room, making Ron start to worry. He knew that even if they said no, he would move out anyway. He didn't have to listen to them, they were just his friends.

"Oh…" Hermione said. "Has it gotten that serious?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Of course that's okay with us." Ron said. "As long as we don't find you living out on the streets in a while. Just remember if you ever need some place to stay, we always have a room opened, until we have kids." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Plus," Harry started again, "You would have left whether or not we gave you our permission, you being so stubborn and all."

Ron grinned knowing this was exactly what he would have done. Harry knew him all to well.

* * *

It was much later in the afternoon. Ginny had just flooed over the Potter's house to see how the operation had went. She wanted to hear the news and ask if the healer had found out if there was anything wrong with Hermione. She hoped they had figured it out and fixed what was wrong in her body. She didn't want to see her hurt or suffer anymore. She really wandered if it was something magical or muggle.

"It's a long story." Hermione began. "The healer temporarily shut down the organs in my body and very slowly examined every little inch of it. He somehow found out that there was a type of poison in my body. He said that he didn't know where it came from or if I was still being poisoned."

"But…" Ginny had paused for a moment to think about something and make sure it was right before she questioned it. "Wouldn't that have shown up when you were taken in there the first time?"

"The healer said he wasn't quite sure, but he said that if you put some substances in it, it won't be detectable."

"That means it can't be cured then, until you find out who's doing it and stop them, right?"

"Exactly."

"When do you have to go back to work, because I saw your name with mine on the assignment list?"

"Um…Tomorrow, the healers didn't give me any restrictions. They said I wasn't weak after the spell was used, so I'm fine."

"Do you feel like going to work?"

"I don't feel any different then before I went into there. I guess that means I'll be off to work. What did it say for me on the assignment list?"

"It looks like your going to be working with me." Ginny said, with no excitement in her voice.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Well, it would be, but since we're in two different departments there going to expect us to do a whole bunch more work then anyone else. Plus, I have no idea who the person is we have to investigate."

* * *

The group had just arrived at work and had all headed in different rooms in the Aurors department. Hermione and Ginny had gotten there assignment for the week and headed off to fulfill there duties."

"Who are we trying to find?" Hermione asked Ginny. For once, Ginny knew a lot more about this then Hermione did.

"Jermaine Julicate, any idea who he is?"

"Nope never heard of him."

Hours had passed and they had found absolutely nothing on this Jermaine guy. Both of them were still puzzled because they didn't know why they had to hunt this person down. Within two hours of the end of the work day, the two were getting very frustrated, especially because neither of them liked to fail. Hermione especially wanted to get a lead on this man before the end of the work day.

"I've got an idea, come on."

She had a feeling that she knew exactly where they could find some of the information that they needed. Now all she had to do was remember how to get there. This could have been very tricky because she hadn't been to this place in months, maybe even years.

After driving through the muggle city to get there, they had arrived. Ginny got out of the car and stared at this huge building in awe. She had never seen a building like this before in her life.

"But your wand away." Hermione commanded.

Ginny took the wand that was in her hand and stuffed it into her pocket.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked Hermione, following her lead up the stairs into the building.

"It's a library, a muggle library. Now, just act calm, like a muggle."

Hermione walked ahead and Ginny stood, trying to figure out how to pretend to be a muggle. She knew she had done this plenty of times before, but this seemed different, somehow. Usually the only time she acted like a muggle was when she was going to somewhere in the wizarding world that required her to go through a muggle city first. But now, she was temporarily staying there, with the muggles, for a while.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione said. She didn't know what Ginny was doing.

Ginny was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with a lost expression on her face. Muggles were starting to walk past her and stare, wondering to what she was doing. Hermione knew that they were supposed to not cause much attention to themselves, but Ginny was doing exactly the opposite.

Ginny quickened her stride after she saw tons of eyes looking in her direction. She walked faster and faster, until she had finally met up with Hermione.

The library in which the pair of them had just entered was humungous. It was made mostly out of cement, making it look out and ancient. At least twenty gigantic stairs were leading up to the building. There was two Roman Columns on each side of the stairs. The columns looked as though they were holding up the roof.

Hermione grasped the handle with her hand and opened the huge heavy door. The door was at least double the size of a regular door, in both width and height. Hermione walked in with confidence. She knew that they were going to be able to find information on the man they were investigating here. Ginny on the other hand had no idea what she was walking into. She had no idea why Hermione would have thought that this place would have information on a wizard when this was a muggle building.

The inside of the building was just as big as the outside. Hundreds of shelves were lined up with books contained inside them. Everywhere Ginny looked there were books. They seemed to be covering almost every square inch of the library.

"Look, we have to go upstairs. I've been here quite a few times before." Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Of course that was a couple years ago, but I doubt anything would have changed."

Hermione went through one row of shelves and found the flight of stairs leading up to the second floor in which they needed to go. She started climbing up the stairs, going slow making sure Ginny didn't get left behind, and being in a new place and all. Ginny stayed very close to her, not wanting to get lost. Hermione made it to the landing and found the door stationed on her right. She opened it and walked in.

The temperature of this room was a lot lower in this room than the others. Inside this room were tons of square boxes on top of many tables. Hermione knew exactly what these "boxes" were, but Ginny had no idea. Ginny started staring at them, clearly trying to figure out exactly what they were.

"What…what are all these things?" Ginny asked. She had a very confused look on her face. With each one that she passed, she stopped and stared, examining them quite closely.

"Wha- oh, those? These are computers." Hermione said. She then turned to sit at one and had Ginny pull a chair up and sit right next to her.

"Com-puee-to-ers…what?"

"Computers." Hermione said with a small smile on her face. "They're muggle machines. They can do almost anything for you. They very interesting."

Hermione then shook the mouse and the screen popped on. Ginny jumped when this happened, not knowing that this was going to occur.

"What's… what's that?"

"That's a mouse." Hermione explained.

"That doesn't look like a mouse. I've seen a mouse and that looks nothing like one." Ginny said, now glancing at that oddly.

"No, it's not really a mouse. Well, it is, but it's a different kind of a mouse. Now isn't the best time for me to try and explain everything about computers."

Hermione had now gotten onto the internet and was "surfing" the web.

Ginny had now noticed Hermione's anticipation and stared staring at the monitor along with her. She watched her intensively, trying to figure out what Hermione was doing. She also wanted to learn more about these odd muggle machines."

"Goggle…" Ginny said reading the screen. "What do goggles have to do with our investigation?"

A huge grin formed on Hermione's face. "Not goggles Ginny, Google. Goggles are things that people use to see underwater, this has nothing to do with those."

"What?"

"Never mind. Google is a search engine." Hermione then thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to make Ginny understand what was going on. "At this place you can find information on almost anything in the world. Watch"

She then typed in Ginny Weasley in the search bar and pressed enter. Hermione the took a quick look behind her and took out her wand. She pointed it at the top corner of the monitor.

"Veneficus orbis secretum" she said softly but clearly.

"Hermione, WHAT?"

"Don't worry, no one heard or saw me do anything." She said confidentially.

"What was that spell anyways?" She asked.

"It uncovers any information you want about both the wizarding and muggle worlds. I invented it"

Ginny had now glanced at the screen and noticed that quite a few more things had now suddenly shown up. Hermione clicked the first one at the top of the screen. Ginny had quickly started reading what had now just appeared on the screen. Hermione also started reading. She was in shock about how much information this "box" knew about her.

_Ginny Molly Weasley, 22, was born in on August 11, 1981 to Molly and Arthur Weasley. She has six other brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. They are all witches and wizards who have attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they turned the age of 1. _

_Ginny is very good friends with Harry Potter, and Hermione Potter. The three of them have been friends since the beginning of their years at Hogwarts. Ginny also has befriended Luna Lovegood, was father writes the Quibbler._

_Ms. Weasley is now currently dating Draco Malfoy, son of past death eater, Luscious Malfoy. They have been going steady for almost one and a half years. They started dating on June 18th, 2004. _

_Ginny has also been employed ever since she has graduated from Hogwarts. She has joined up with her friends in working at the Ministry of Magic._

"How does that thing-" Ginny started when she was cut off by Hermione.

"Computer Ginny"

"Right, how does that computer know so much about me?"

Hermione looked over at her. "I actually thought it would know a lot more about you. That's nothing compared to what I can usually find on people. But it knows about almost everyone in the world, even me."

"What, why?"

Hermione thought for a moment, she actually didn't know. "Well, I guess for people like cops."

"What are cops?"

"Uh… Muggles who protect the city, I guess you could say." Hermione said. She was starting to not like these questions because she wasn't quite sure how to answer them.

"Can I try?"

"Sure," Hermione said, glad the questioning was done, for now at least.

_AN-This chapter was suppose to be longer, but man am I getting tired. Sorry it took so long to update, and I know I did promise that I would update quicker but I didn't. Well, here's some good news, the chapter for next time will be much longer. That will be my way for apologizing, I guess you could say. Until next time.  
Please Review._

_Thanks_

_Kelly_

_I have just been trying for the past week to get this chapter up, and something must have been wrong with my computer. It would have been up earlier, just informing you._


End file.
